


Benim Çatlak Sapığım 2

by Kkamjong



Series: Stalker Sekai [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, ikizler, sehun ve kai'in ailesi, tatlı ikizler
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Stalker Sehun ve Nini'sinin macerası ikizleriyle devam ediyor.





	1. 1.Bölüm

Çok yorucu olmaya başlamıştı. Tüm gece camda oturup Sehun’un elinde dürbünüyle çıkmasını beklemek çok yorucu ve sinir bozucuydu. Dizlerini göğsüne çekip sarılmış bir haldeyken, Kai’in gözleri Sehun’un çıkmasını arzuluyordu. İçinde bir parçası titriyordu. Ya Sehun’un annesi gecenin bir yarısı aniden çıkagelip boğazını sıkarak Sehun’un hamileliğinin sorumluluğunu almasını isterse? Oh tanrım, Sehun hamileydi! Bu Kai’in hayatındaki en korkutucu şeydi.

“Lütfen, tanrım. Lütfen.” sessizce dua ederek sallanıyordu. Çenesini dizlerinin arasına yasladı ve Sehun’un yanılıyor olması için dua ediyordu. Her şey doğrulanmadan Sehun’un annesine bir şey yumurtlamamasını umuyordu.

Sehun ona gerçekten kızgın mıydı? Bu kadar çok muydu?! Kai ne yapmıştı?! Sehun’dan bebeği aldırmasını istemişti ki bu da her şeyin içinde en akılcı şeydi muhtemelen. Tabiki iki ya da üç kere korunmamışlardı ama… “Hayır. Hayır, hamile olamaz.” Eğer öyleyse Kai bununla nasıl başa çıkacaktı?! Sehun neden işbirliği yapmayı reddediyordu? Kai mezun olmak üzereydi. Hala bir iş bulması, düzgün bir gelecek kurmalıydı ve Sehun’un da kendi hayatı vardı ve çalışmalarını tamamlaması gerekiyordu. Resme giren bir bebek korkutucuydu. Kai böyle büyük bir sorumluluk için hazır değildi.

O anda parlak bir ışık dikkatini çekmişti. Sehun’un annesinin arabası park yerine yanaşıyordu ve Kai’in kalbi teklemişti. Lanet olsun. Artık kimse ona arka çıkmazdı. Ya Sehun’un annesi Kai’ye hemen Sehun’la evlenmesini emrederse?! Oh tanrım, olamaz, bu adil olmaz. Yapabileceği en kötü şey cahil bebeğini mahvettiği için Kai’yi polise vermek olurdu. Bu doğruydu. Neden başta Kai’in hatası oluyor ki?! Her seferinde işi ilerleten Sehun’du. Kai’yi baştan çıkarmayı seven Sehun’du.

Kai saatine baktı. Gece 1’di. Kai’ye iyi geceler demeden uyumuş muydu Sehun? O anda gerçekten çok sinirlenmişti. Sehun’ların evinde bir odanın ışıkları yandı ama hemen söndüğünde Kai hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Sorun yoktu. Annesi yarın burada olurdu. Belki o ne yapacağını biliyordur. Belki Sehun’la konuşarak mantıklı davranmaya ikna edebilir.

Aniden telefonu titredi ve masadaki telefona ulaşmak için pencerenin kenarından kayarak yere düşmüştü. “Sehun!” aramayı cevaplayarak bağırdı. “Özür dilerim!”

“Hayıy… ben… özthür dhilerim.” Sehun’un cırlaması Kai’in nefesini tekletmişti.

“Sehun, bebeğim, ağlıyor musun?” yatağına oturarak alnını eline dayadı. Kedi miyavlaması gibi bir sesten önce yumuşak bir iç çekiş sesi duyuldu. “Bebeğim…”

“U…uyuya…mıyorum…” ağlamasını bastırmaya çalışarak iç çekiyordu.

“Sehun… Ağlama…”

“Ssseni isssthiyorum, Nini.” Diye fısıldadı. “Ssseni kapı dhışarı aththığım için özthür dhilerim.”

“Hayır, özür dileme. Asıl ben öyle çıkışmamalıydım. Oraya… gelmemi ister misin?”

“Hayıy… Annem eve geldhi.”

Kai yatağına uzanarak Sehun’un Bayan Kabarcık’ını aldı ve sıkıca sarıldı. “Shhh. Ağlama. Seni ağlatmak istememiştim Sehun.”

Sehun yeniden hıçkırdı. “Ne yapacağızth?” sessizce sordu, sesi kedi mırıltısı gibi çıkıyordu.

“Şu anda bunu konuşmayalım. Annene söylemedin, değil mi?”

“Hayıy. Bebek Nini beni kusssthuruyor. O yüzthdhen yathmaya geldhim.”

“Yine bebek Nini mi oldu?”

“İkizth isssthiyorum. Bir tane bebek Nini, bir tane bebek Sthehun.”

“Şu anda bir bebek istediğimi sanmıyorum Sehun.”

“Ne? Hala isssthemiyor musssun?”

“Shhh. Şu anda bundan bahsetmeyelim demiştim. Uyumalısın. Yarın hastaneye gidip test yaptıracağız.”

“Peki.” İç çekti. “Ya karnımdha bebek Nini ya dha bebek Sthehun varsssa?”

“Onu Tanrının yanına geri göndereceğiz.” Aniden konuştuğunda kendine vurmak isteyerek dilini ısırdı. “Sehun?”

“Annen ssseni Thanrının yanına göndhermeliydhi asssıl!” telefonu kapatmadan önce suratına bağırmıştı.

“Seh… Tanrım!” Kai doğruldu ve Sehun’u yeniden aramayı düşünmüştü ama sonra Sehun daha fazla sinirleneceği için bu fikrinden vazgeçti. Şimdilik, Sehun’u kızdırmaması gerekiyordu. “Lütfen, lütfen hamile olma Sehun.” Erkek arkadaşınızın sizin çocuğunuza hamile olmasından kötü bir kabus var mıydı?!

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

 **Kai’in Kafayı-Yeme Sayacı:** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠**

Telefonda mesajı yazmaya çalışırken elleri titriyordu. Oldukça rahatsız edici bir uyku sonrası sabahında dün geceki korku filminin tekrarlanması isteyeceği ilk şey bile değildi. Sehun’u tüm kalbiyle seviyordu ve ona delicesine aşıktı ama bu bebek şeysi aralarındaki her şeyi mahvedebilirdi.

_‘Günaydın bebeğim :)’_

Cevap beklerken ayağını sabırsızca yere vuruyordu. Alnında gerginlikten oluşan terler birikirken yatağın kenarına oluşmuştu. Ve bir titreşim gelmişti.

_‘Bebeğin hala uyuyor.’_

Yutkunarak ve dudaklarını ısırarak karşılık yazdı Kai:

_‘Haha. Sehun, hiç komik değil.’_

_‘Bebeğinin tüm gece karnımda tepinmesi hiç komik değil.’_

_‘İşte bu yüzden ondan kurtulmalıyız.’_

Uzun bir duraklamadan sonra Sehun bir resimle yanıtlamıştı: *Medyaya bakınız*

_http://assets-s3.usmagazine.com/uploads/assets/photo_galleries/regular_galleries/2626-scariest-horror-movie-villains-of-all-time/photos/1413820173_chucky-560.jpg_

_‘Chucky’i senden kurtulması için davet ettim Nini_ _✿’_

Nefesini tutarak Kai telefonu yatağa fırlattı ve kapı zilini duyunca ayağa fırladı. Birkaç saniye gözlerini kırpıştırdı, gözleri ağırlaşmıştı. “Yok artık? Gelen Chucky olamaz, Kim Lanet Olası Jongin!” kendine kızarak aşağıya indi. Annesi olmalıydı. Evet. Sehun onu dinlerdi.

Kapıyı açar açmaz annesi üzerine atlamıştı.

“Anne, ne yapıyorsun ya?!”

“Aman tanrım Kai! Sonunda anneciğini gururlandırdın!!!”


	2. 2.Bölüm

“Bunda sevinecek bir şey yok anne!” annesini bu yaşta baba olmanın gururlanacak bir şey olmadığına dair yarım saatlik ikna çalışmalarından sonra annesinin heyecanlı sırıtışının kaybolmadığını görünce en sonunda patlamıştı.

“Neden durduk yere bağırıyorsun şimdi? Allahım yarabbim ya…” dudaklarını büzerek bluzunu düzeltiyormuş gibi davranıyordu. “Bu evde yeniden minik bir bebek olacağı fikri kulağa harika geliyor.”

“Hiçte bile. Bu yaşta olmaz, anne.”

“Ben seni kucağıma aldığımda gençliğimin baharındaydım. Ve bu benim için mükemmel bir şeydi. Poponu temizlediğim zamanlar hariç, owww dostum sen nasıl kaka yapılacağını iyi biliyordun—“

“Yeter. Bu beni doğurmanla ilgili bir durum değil. Eğer bu evde yeniden bir bebek istiyorsan, kendin yap. Yardım edeceğini sanmıştım! Ortalığı karıştırma anne!”

“Hıh.” Koltuğa yaslanırken kafasını iki yana salladı. “Büyükannen şaşırmadı bile. Altın Pipi’nin böyle bir halt yiyeceğini bildiğini söyledi. Sonuçta Pipin tam bir baş belası.”

Lakayt annesine bakarken Kai’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Büyükanneme… söyledin mi?”

“Tabiki söyledim. Üvey babana, babana, üvey annene, üvey kardeşine ve eve dönerken de komşuların hepsine söyledim.”

Duvara yumruk atma içgüdüsünü bastırmaya çalışarak Kai annesine inanamazlıkla bakıyordu. “Sen… Tanrım! Söylemediğin birisi kaldı mı?!”

“Hm… evet! Karşı komşumuz düşük çeneli kadına söylemedim, onu hatırlıyor musun? Ölçme kabımı almıştı ama bir daha geri vermedi. Ne kadar da yüzsüz arsız bir kadınmış.”

“Arsız kadın mı?! O kadına mı arsız diyorsun?! Anne! Kim sana bunu babama söyle dedi?!” ayağa kalkarak yüzünü ellerine gömdü ve sinirle inledi.

“Annelik… içgüdülerim?”

“Olmaz. Tamam mı? Hiç komik değil! Sehun’un hamile olmasından emin olmadığımı söylemiştim! Sende gidip ayaklı her canlıya anlatmışsın!”

Annesi ayağa kalkarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Burada hamile olanın sen olmadığına emin misin? Çünkü hormonları fazla mesai yapan hamile bir kadın gibi davranıyorsun.”

“Yapma ama anne. Sende benim tarafımı tutmazsan, kim tutacak?!”

“Kimse senin tarafında değil ki.” Kıkırdadı. “Herkes bebeğin tarafında.”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırarak eliyle ağzını kapattı. “Neden?”

“Babanın bir varise ihtiyacı var… daha çok sorumluluk sahibi olan bir varise. Annenin ise oynamak için sevimli, minik bir bebeğe ihtiyacı var. Ayrıca karar vermesi gereken kişi Sehun. Kai, dinle beni.” İlk kez yüzü ciddileşmişti. “Babası sen olsan bile, biz bu işte hep beraberiz. Kimse çocuğa bakman için seni tek başına bırakmaz. Hayatına devam edebilirsin, bir iş bulabilirsin ve dilediğini yapabilirsin. Eminim Sehun’un annesi de sorun çıkarmaz.”

“Hayır. Hayır, ne dersen de hayır!!”

“Tamam, tamam. Sakinleş.” Ellerini Kai’in kollarına koyarak okşadı. “Sehun’la konuşup ne diyeceğine bakalım. Eğer geleceğiniz için kötü olacağını düşünüyorsa, o zaman biz…biz…”

Kai gözleri yaşaran annesine dikkatlice bakıyordu. “Anne?”

“Masum bir canı öldürürüz.” Gözyaşlarını savuşturdu ve dudağını büktü. “Senin Altın Pipi’n yüzünden başka birisi cezasını çekmek zorunda kalacak.”

“Ney?! Neden suçlu kişi ben oluyorum?! Sehun neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğunu bilen yetişkin bir adam!”

“Öyle mi Kai? Pelüş oyuncaklar almak için dersten kaçtığını söylemiştin! Herkes onu sana emanet etmişti.”

“Sorumluluğu tek başıma üstleneceğimi söylemedim hiç! Karşılıklı bir durum, anne. Öyle davranmayı sevse bile o çocuk değil. O yüzden beni suçlamayı bırak!”

“Keşke büyükannen bunu duysaydı.” Kaşlarını çatarak konuşmuştu. Yutkunarak geriledi Kai.

“Gidip onu getireceğim. Seni dinleyeceği için mantıklı konuşacaksın onunla. Anne, ben ciddiyim. Ona yanlış fikirler verme.”

İç çekerek annesi avuçlarını kaldırdı. “Tamam. Söz veriyorum. Elimden geleni yaparım.”

Kai başını salladı ve evden hızla çıktı. Sabah güneşi yüzüne vurarak gözlerini yakıyordu, nefes almasını zorlaştırmıştı. Sehun annesine söylemiş miydi ki? Elleri titreyerek Kai verandaya ulaştı ve zile bastı.

Ne kadar düşünürse düşünsün, şu anda bir bebek sahibi olmanın mutlu etmesinin bir yolu yoktu. Bu tüyler ürperticiydi. Bir bebek. Kai daha önce bebekleri hiç düşünmemişti. Ne zaman bir bebek görse, ona önemsiz gelirdi. Kötü emelleri için sevimli davranan basit, küçük bir insan yavrusuydu. Sehun gibi.

Sehun’un annesi kapıyı açtığında Kai’in gözleri geceliğinin ortaya çıkardığı bacaklarına kaymıştı. “S-Selam…Bayan Oh.”

“Oh.” Gözlerini ovuşturarak saçlarını geriye taradı kadın. “Kai. İçeri gelsene. Kusura bakma, dün gece eve geç geldim ve uyuyakalmışım.”

“Sorun değil. Sehun uyandı mı?”

“Bilmem.”

Kai hızla merdivenlere yönelerek ikişer ikişer çıkmaya başladı ve Sehun’un odasına varınca kapıda daha önce görmediği bir işaret görmüştü _. ‘Nini’nin girmesi yasaktır.’_ Yıldızlar ve simlerle yazılan işareti fısıltıyla okuyarak iç çekti.

Sehun doğru şeyi istediği için ona kızgın olamazdı!

Kai odaya daldığında Sehun’un örtünün altında kıvrılmış yattığını görmüştü. Sehun’u böyle huzurlu bir şekilde uyurken görünce Kai’in yelkenleri anında suya düşmüştü. Derince iç çekerek kapıyı kapattı ve yatağa yaklaşınca bir dizini kenarına yasladı. “Sehun?” kısık sesle seslendi ve Sehun’un arkasına uzandı. Nazikçe bir kolunu Sehun’un bedenine sararak onu göğsüne doğru çekti ve dudaklarını Sehun’un ensesine bastırdı. “Bebeğim?” tanrım, bebeğim kelimesi bile ürpermesine neden oluyordu. “Uyan hadi.”

“Nghnn.” Sehun uykulu bir şekilde mırlayarak kıpırdandı.

Kai, Sehun’un boynunu ve omuzlarını öperken Sehun kıpırdanarak bir elini Kai’in başına koydu. “Uyan, Sehun.”

“Ni…ni.” Parmakları tembelce Kai’in saçlarını okşarken fısıldadı. “Öp beni.”

Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü kavrayarak kendine çevirdi ve üst dudağını öptü. “Günaydın.”

Sehun sonunda gözlerini açarak Kai’ye baktı. “Buradha ne yapıyorsssun?”

“Nasıl olduğuna bakmaya geldim.” Örtüyü kaldırdığında Sehun’un üzerinde dün geceki baksır ve formanın olduğunu gördü. Sehun’un kolunu kaldırarak omuzlarından bileğine kadar öpücükler kondurdu ve avuçlarına ulaştığında Sehun yorgunca kıkırdamaya başladı. “Annem geldi.”

“Ne? Annen mi geldhi?” hızla doğruldu.

“Evet. Seni…görmek istiyor.”

Kaşları çatılırken Sehun’un dudağı sarkmıştı. “Ona sssöyledhin mi, Nini?”

“Söyledim. Ve seninle bunun hakkında konuşmak istiyor.”

Sehun yataktan kalkarken iyice kaş çatmaya başlamıştı. “Korkthuğun için anneciğini mi aradhın?” parmağını Kai’ye doğrultmuş acımasızca dalga geçiyordu.

“Ne diyorsun sen ya?! Kim korktuğumu söyledi?!” aslında annesini aramasının nedeni tam olarak buydu…

“Oh. O zthaman nedhen geldhi?” gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Git ve duş al. Sonra benimle geliyorsun.”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Kai’in evine giderlerken Sehun dudaklarını ısırıp duruyordu. “Endişelenme Sehun. İşler yoluna girecek.” Karnı endişeden ağrımasına rağmen Kai onu cesaretlendirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Nini?”

“Efendim?”

“Elini thuthabilir miyim?”

“N…neden soruyorsun?” Kai uzanarak Sehun’un elini kavradı. “Sehun, bana kızgın değilsin, değil mi?” merdivenleri çıkarken sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.”

Kapının önünde durarak Kai, Sehun’un elini dudaklarına götürdü ve eklemlerini öptü. “Seni seviyorum, Sehun.”

Sehun’un yanakları kızarırken gülümsemesini saklamaya çalışıyordu. “Hekime gidhecek miyiz?”

“Hekim? Doktor yani. Evet. Biraz sonra gideceğiz.” Kapıyı açtı.

“Sehun! Amanın, Sehun!” Kai’in annesi Kai’yi ittirerek Sehun’un üzerine atladı ve sıkıca sarılarak alnını öptü. “Karnında küçük bir bebeğin olması harika bir haber!”

“Anneciğim!” Sehun neşeyle bağırarak kadına sarıldı.

Kai dumura uğrayarak öylece kalmıştı ve bir an sonra bağırdı. “Anne ya, ama söz vermiştin!”

“Ne var be?!” annesi tıslayarak Sehun’un yanaklarını okşadı. “Bir tane bebek Sehun’u hayal edebiliyor musun, güzel tanrım!”

“Gel Kai. Önce hastaneye gidelim.” Annesinin komik sırıtışı Sehun’unkinden daha genişti.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Buraya kadardı.

Hayatı bitmişti artık.

Bekleme odasında kafasını eğmiş oturuyordu, omurgası ağrımaya başlamıştı. Yutkunmakta bile zorlanarak solgun avuçlarına bakıyordu.

“Kai?” annesinin sesiyle kafasını kaldırdı ve ruhsuzca ona baktı. İç çekerek annesi oğlunun yanına oturdu ve elini omzuna koydu. “Dinle beni. Sehun da şaşkın ve korkmuş bir halde. Ona patlama.”

“Patlamam anne.” Mırıldandı. “Ben… ben sadece… bu korkutucu.”

“Kabul ettiğin an korkutucu gelmeyecek.”

“Hayır, anne. Yapamam. Şu anda bu bebeği istemiyorum ve Sehun’a bebeği aldırmasını söyleyip durursam benden nefret etmesinden korkuyorum. O bu bebeği istiyor.”

“Biliyorum. O… çok heyecanlı. Ama yine de korkuyor. Annesini aradım, yolda, geliyor. Kadın… çileden çıkmış gibiydi, ama bunun için Sehun’dan nefret edeceğini sanmıyorum.”

“Tabii ki etmeyecek. Köpeğine toplarımı yemesini emredecektir.”

Annesi içinde bulundukları duruma rağmen gülmüştü. “Bunun olmasına izin vermem ben, merak etme.”

“Bilmiyorum—“ Sehun’un bekleme odasına girdiğini görünce durdu ve Kai’yi görünce yüzündeki gülümseme kaybolmuştu. “Sehun.” İç çekerek ayağa kalktı.

“Karnımdha bir thane bebek Nini var.” Başını eğerek mırıldandı. “Affedheysssin, Nini.”

Titrek bir nefes alarak Kai, Sehun’un bileğini tuttu. “Üzülme Sehun. Bu seni hatan değil. Şey, %97 senin hatan tabiki, oww!!”

Annesi koluna sert bir çimdik atmıştı. “Al.” Telefonunu uzattı.

“Ne var? Kim arıyor ya?”

“Büyükannen.”

Kai’in kalbi durmuştu. “Nini, büyükannen mi var?” Sehun sordu.

“Neden onu aradın?” Kai annesine kızıyordu.

“Konuş.” Annesi de ona kızıyordu.

Telefonu sertçe alarak tereddütle mırıldandı. “Büyükanne?”

“Çocuk nerede?” büyükannesi huysuz bir sesle sorduğunda Kai irkilmişti.

“Çocuk?”

“Kirlettiğin masum çocuk!!”

“O çocuk değil, büyükanne.”

“Umurumda değil, bana karşı çıkma, seni küçük velet. Telefonu ona ver!”

Soluyarak Kai telefonu Sehun’a uzattı ve Sehun şaşkınlıkla telefonu aldı. “Alo büyükanneciğim. Ben Oh Sthehun. Nini benim sssevgilim olur.” Utangaç bir gülümseme ve yüzüne yayılan kızarıklıkla cevap bekliyordu. “Hm hm. Eveth büyükanneciğim. Eveth. Thamamdhır.” Kıkırdayarak telefonu kapattı.

“Ne dedi?” Kai endişeyle sordu.

“O şook thathalı birisssi. Bizthdhen evine gidhip oradha kalmamızthı isssthedhi.”

“Şehir dışına mı?!” Kai bağırdı ve annesine döndü. “Olmaz anne, hiçbir yere gitmiyoruz!”

“Büyükannen öyle dediyse, öyle demektir.” Annesi omuz silkti.”

“Bu… şeyle ilgilenmek zorundayız!” eliyle Sehun’un karnına işaret ediyordu.

“Nini…” Sehun kolunu tuttu. “Ssseninle konuşabilir miyizth?”

Başını iki yana sallayarak Kai elini tuttu ve onu bekleme odasından çıkardı. “Sehun, mantıklı düşünelim. Bu aramızda sorunlara neden olacaktır.”

“Ne olmuş yani? Mini minicik bebek Nini’yi isssthemiyor musssun?” karnını işaret ediyordu. “Thamam o zthamam, ssseni zthorlamayacağım. Ayrılabilirzth.”

“Saçmalama. Seni hamile bıraktıktan sonra senden ayrılmayacağım. Ama büyükannemin teklifini geri çevirmek zorundasın!”

“Hayıy. Ben gidhiyorum.” Kaşlarını çatarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Yazth geldhi ve githmek isssthiyorum.”

“Sehun!” Sehun’un annesi bağırınca onları korkutmuştu. “Tanrım, siz iki velet! Film geceleri için geldiğinde bunları mı yapıyordunuz?!” Kai’yi tutarak koluna vurmaya başladı.

“Anneciğim, vurma ona! Onun sssayesssindhe karnımdha sssevimli bir bebek var! Vurma ona!”

“Evet, lütfen Bayan Oh. Çok özür dilerim. Bu planlanmadıktı.”

“Ah tanrım.” İnleyerek şakaklarını ovuyordu kadın. “Yıllardır bebeğimin onurunu korudum. Ve şimdi… Sehun…”

“Yıllardır bende bebeğimin onurunu korudum.” Kai’in annesi olaya müdahale ederek konuşmuştu. “Burada suçlanacak kişi o değil.”

“Bence o! Sehun bir şey bilmiyor!”

Bir şey… bilmiyor mu?

“Bakın, Bayan Oh.” Annesi sakince konuşuyordu. “Olan oldu, giden gitti. Sehun’un sağlıklı ve mutlu olmasını sağlamaktan başka yapılacak bir şey yok.”

Aralarındaki bu büyük sorunla Kai mutlu olabileceğini sanmıyordu pek.


	3. 3.Bölüm

**Kai’in Kafayı-Yeme Sayacı:** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠** **☠**

“Şimdi ne yapacaksınız?” telefonun diğer ucundaki Suho’nun sesinde endişe olsa bile Kai arkadaşının alaycı sırıtışını ve bastırılmış kahkahasını hissedebiliyordu.

Telefonu kulağı ve omzu arasına sıkıştırarak Kai yatağın üzerindeki bavulunun fermuarını sinirle kapattı. “Sehun’a ne istediğimi söyledim. Ama herkes onun tarafını tutuyor ve fikrime değer vermiyor.”

“Şey ama bu senin hatan, değil mi? Sorumluluk almayacak mısın?”

Kai çenesini sıktı. “Neden herkes suçlunun ben olduğunu düşünüyor?! Sehun kenarda duran masum seyirci değil, biliyorsun.”

Suho kıkırdamaya başladı. “Buna inanmak çok zor dostum. O masum çocuk öpüşmeyi bile düzgünce bilmiyordur. Suçlu sen olmalısın.”

“Ne biliyor musun? İnsanların neye inandıkları umurumda değil.” Telefonu kapatarak ellerini yüzüne gömdü ve titrek bir nefes aldı. Sehun… masum mu?

_*Flashback*_

_“Oluğu tamir ettim.” Kai üstsüz ve ensesinden terler akar halde mutfağa girince soluk soluğa söyledi. Sehun’u üzerinde sadece pembe baksırla tezgaha yaslanmış halde görünce olduğu yere çakılıp kalmıştı._

_“Zthor muydhu?” çikolata sosuna batırdığı kirazı ısırmadan önce sormuştu._

_“Uh…” boğazı kurumaya ve kalbi hızlanmaya başlamıştı. Kai, Sehun’un ince bedeni ve yumuşak bel kıvrımına ağzı açık bakıyordu. O lezzetli düz karna. O güzel sırta. “Değildi. Yine de yoruldum.” Gözlerini kaçırdı ve lavaboya yürürken Sehun avucunu Kai’in kaslarına yaslayarak onu durdurmuştu._

_“Ssseksssi.” Sehun fısıldadı ve tezgahtan geri çekilerek Kai’yi kendi bedenine doğru çekti. “Oooh. Şook lezzthizth.” Derin nefes aldıktan sonra Kai’in dudaklarına bakarak dudaklarını yaladı. “Şook terlisssin, Nini.”_

_“Se…” Sehun’un boynuna, pembe göğüs uçlarına ve düz karnına bakarken soluk borusu tıkanmıştı._

_“Bendhe kirazth yiyordum. Sssendhe isssther misssin Nini?” bir kiraz aldı ve Kai’in altı dudağına sürttükten sonra kendisi ısırdı. “Mmmm. Lezzthizth.” Kirazın ısırılan kısmını yeniden Kai’in dudaklarına yaslayarak tatlı suyunu sıktırdı ve akmasına neden oldu. Kai kirazı ısır ısırmaz Sehun dudaklarını Kai’inkilere bastırarak onu öpmeye başlamıştı; Kai’in dudaklarında kalan kiraz suyunu diliyle yalıyordu. “Kirazth öpücüğü.” Öpücüğü bozarak nefesini verdi._

_“Uh…” geri çekilince Kai’in başı dönmeye başlamıştı. “Eve gitmem lazım. Annene oluğu tamir ettiğimi söylersin.”_

_Sehun uzanarak Kai’in kolunu kavradı. “Ssseksssi kol kasssları.” Mırıldanarak kollarını Kai’in omuzlarına doladı ve onu kendine çekti. “Ssseksssi Nini’yi içimdhe isssthiyorum.” Nefesini Kai’in kulağına verirken karınları birbirine sürtüyordu. Alevler içinde yanarken Sehun’un sürtünmesiyle Kai’in güney bölgesine kan akmaya başlamıştı._

_“Hayır, Sehun. Gitmem lazım.”_

_“Oh.” Geri çekildi ve çikolata sosunu tezgahtan aldı. Baygın, flörtöz gözlerini Kai’in üzerinden ayırmayarak çikolatayı göğsüne ve karnına sürmeye başladı. “Uh oh.”_

_Titrek bir nefesle Kai bir adım yaklaştı. “Sehun… bunu yapmamalıyız.”_

_“Ama her yerime çikolatha bulaşthı.” Dudaklarını büzerek sızlanıyordu. “Onları yalaman lazthım.”_

_Zorlukla soluyarak Kai, Sehun’un başını kavradı ve saçlarına asılarak boynunu öpmek için Sehun’un başını yana yatırdı. Göğsüne doğru ilerleyerek Kai diliyle tatlı çikolatayı Sehun’un tatlı teninden tadıyordu. “Buradaki yaramaz çocuk kimmiş, huh?”_

_“Nini için yaramazth çocuk olacağım.” Baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde gülümseyerek Kai’in dilinin aşağılara inmesi için teşvik ediyordu._

_*Flashback ends*_

“Bunu da koymalısın.” Annesinin aşırı neşeli sesi Kai’yi gerçeğe döndürmüştü ve kafasını kaldırarak boş gözlerle annesine baktı. Annesi Bayan Kabarcık’ı ona doğru attı ve sırıtarak omuz silkti. “Hazır mısın, yavrum?”

“Sen neden geliyorsun anne?” Kai ayağa kalkarken sordu ve pelüş yunusu köşeye fırlattı. “Büyükannemi sevmiyorsun bile.”

“Hayır. İşte bu yüzden geliyorum. Sehun’a ne yapacağını bilmiyorum.”

Kai homurdanarak başını iki yana salladı ve bavulunu yataktan aldı. “Ee yani? Herkes şimdi Sehun’u koruma komitesine mi katıldı?”

“Sehun ve bebek Nini’yi koruma komitesi.”

Yüzünü buruşturarak Kai annesine iğrenmiş bir halde baktı. “Bebek Nini saçmalığını devam ettirmeyeceksin!”

“Oh evet edeceğim. Sana ve bana benzeyen bir bebek istiyorum.”

“Anne. Umarım kulağa ne kadar yanlış geldiğinin farkındasındır.” Kayıtsız annesinin yanından geçerek bavulu aşağıya indirdi.

“Jongin bekle. Bu sabah baban aradı.

“Ne istiyormuş?”

“Büyükannene gelebileceğini söyledi.

Kai kapıda durarak annesine döndü ve sertçe baktı. “Siz deli misiniz?! Sevgilimi hamile bıraktığım için saçma aile toplantısının hoşuma gideceğini mi sanıyorsunuz?!”

“Hadi ama dostum.” Kai’in kolunu yatıştırmak için okşuyordu. “Uzun zaman sonra, Sehun’un karnında yerleştirdiğin minik canlı sayesinde ailemiz bir araya geliyor.”

Kai sinirle kapıyı açtı. Sehun’un karnına yerleştirdiği minik canlı mı?! “Sehun’la bu kadar vakit geçirmeyi bırak!.”

Annesi gülmeye başlarken Kai, Sehun’un kulaklıklarını ve gözlüklerini takmış bir halde arabaya yaslanarak onları beklediğini gördü. Solgun ve yorgun görünüyordu. “Nini.” Kai’yi görünce seslendi.

“Selam.” Kai, Sehun’u kendine çekip öpecekken arabanın diğer tarafındaki sinirli Bayan Oh’u fark etmişti. Yaz elbisesi ve mor çizgileri olan şapkası vardı. “Bayan…Oh, ne yapıyorsunuz?”

“Bende geliyorum!” heyecanla bağırdı kadın.

“Ne?” yüzü düşerek Sehun’a döndü ve cevap olarak bir omuz silkmesi almıştı. “Bu… gerekli mi Bayan Oh?”

“Evet. Oğlumu gözümün önünden ayırmayacağım. Özellikle de sen etraftayken.”

“Bence Sehun, Kai’in yanında olmalı, değil mi?” Kai’in annesi kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek olaya girdi. “Sonuçta benim torunumu taşıyor.”

“Torunun mu? TORUNUMUZ.”

“Bu tartışılır.”

Gözlerini kırpıştırarak bakıyordu Bayan Oh. “Bende geliyorum, işte o kadar. Ayrıca Sehun’un annesine ihtiyacı var. Değil mi Sehun?”

“Hayıy.” Sehun sinirle söyleyerek bakışlarını kaçırdı.

Gergince güldü annesi. “Şaka yapıyor. Ee, kimi bekliyoruz? Hadi gidelim.”

İki anne arabaya binince Kai bavulları bagaja yerleştirdi ve Sehun’un beline kolunu doladı. “Hasta görünüyorsun Sehun.” Durmadan Sehun’un yanaklarını öperek fısıldadı.

“Minik bebek Nini şook baş belasssı.” İnleyerek Kai’in dudaklarını öptü.

“Ben hala düşünüyorum—“

“Onu Thanrı’ya göndhermeyi mi?”

“Evet.”

“Eğer bebeği isssthemiyorsan, o zthaman öyle sssöyle.”

“Bebeği istemiyorum.”

Sehun onu ittirdi, kaşları çatılmıştı. “O zthaman ayrılmalıyızth?”

“Hayır! Bu saçmalık. Sehun, bebekler hakkında ne biliyorsun?”

“Sssevimliler. Yumuşaklar. Ethraftha emekleyip, parmaklarını ısssırıyorlar. Sssüt içiyorlar. Çok fazthla sssüt. Ve sssevimliler.”

“Sonsuza kadar öyle kalmayacaklar. Sevimli, yumuşak şeyler mi istiyorsun? Sana kedicik alabilirim.”

“Pembemsi onları yer ama.”

“Tamam, hamster o zaman.”

“Sssen kendhine hamsssther al asssıl. Ben sssevimli bebeği isssthiyorum.” Arkasını döndü ve arabaya bindi. Kai homurdandı, bir şeylere tekme atmak istiyordu. Ailenin her üyesi Sehun’un tarafındayken ne yapacaktı?! Tabiki, Sehun’a bebeğe bakması için yardım edeceklerdi. Kai ayrılacak demek değildi!

Sürücü koltuğuna bindiğinde Kai gözlerini Sehun’dan kaçırıyordu. “Şarkı açabilir miyizth?”

“Hayır!”

Sehun sessizleşmişti ve arka koltuktaki kadınlar da. Bir süre sonra Kai el frenindeki elin üzerinde Sehun’un elini hissetmişti. “Nini… kızthma.”

“Kızgınım.” Sehun’un elini ittirdi ve direksiyonu kavrarken Sehun kaş çatmaya başlamıştı. Hızla kafasını Kai’den başka yöne çevirmişti.


	4. 4.Bölüm

Meyve bahçelerinin içinden geçerken Kai bu yerde iki dakikadan fazla nasıl yaşayacağını merak ediyordu. Uzak, izole edilmiş, yeşil tepelerle çevrilmiş bir yerdi. Mavi gökyüzü muhteşem beyaz bulutlarla kaplıydı ve yol çalılarla çevriliydi. Sehun canı indirerek kafasını heyecanla dışarıya uzattı.

“Harika kokuyor!” neşeyle cıvıldayarak heyecanla kahkaha atıyordu.

“O kokladığın inek kakası ve koyun çişi.” Kai homurdandığında annesi kafasına bir tane geçirmişti.

“Aman thanrım! Annelerim, şuna bakın!”

Büyükannesinin evi Kai’in son geldiğinden beri hiç değişmemişti; muhtemelen bir yüzyıl kadar önce gelmişti. Tanrım, yeniden buraya geldiğine inanamıyordu. Ev yazın zencefilli, pekmezli kek gibi görünüyordu.

“Sehun, al.” Annesi ona losyon uzattı. “Ellerine sür. Dışarısı sıcak.”

“Tamam.” Sehun annesinin dediğini yaparken sordu. “Nini, şefthali kurusssu isssthiyorum.”

“Ne?” Sehun’a şaşırarak bakmıştı.

“Şefthali kurusssu… isssthiyorum.”

“Bir Allah'ın kulunun geçmediği burada sana şeftali kurusunu nereden bulacağım ben?!”sesi bir oktav yüksek çıktığında Sehun şaşırmıştı. Meyve bahçeleriyle çevrili köy evinin önüne arabayı park ettikten sonra hava almak için arabadan çıktı. Arabanın kapısını çarparak kapatarak ellerini ağzına bastırdı ve çığlık atma dürtüsünü bastırmaya çalıştı.

“Kai?” annesi arabadan çıkarken sesledi. “Ona böyle davranma.”

“Nasıl davranıyormuşum?!” bağırdı. “Bu yerde şeftali istiyor?!”

“O hamile Kai. Ben sana hamileyken baban ona köylü gibi davranmama rağmen bana kraliçe gibi davranırdı. Bu işler böyle yürür.”

“Ne olmuş hamileyse? Bundan sıkılmaya başladım anne. Dört saattir araba kullanıyorum ve onun tek yaptığı şarkı söylemek, çığlık atmak ve kusmak oldu.”

“Bu durumdan hoşlandığını mı sanıyorsun?”

“Evet.”

“Pekala, sen—“ Sehun ve annesi arabadan inince susmuştu. “Sehun, iyi misin tatlım?”

“Bir dhaha Nini’dhen şefthali isssthemeyeceğim.” Sinirli bir sesle mırıldandı Sehun.

“Güzel!” Kai ona bağırdı ve bavulları indirmek için bagaja geçti; o sırada evin kapısı açılmıştı. Arkasını döndüğünde büyükannesinin elinde kocaman bir bastonla geldiğini görünce şoke olmuştu.

“Nerede o şerefsiz?!” merdivenleri inerken bağırdı.

“Lanet olsun, anne, ne yapıyor o?!” Kai bağırarak annesinin arkasına saklandı ama büyükannesi onu fark ederek yanına gelmeye başlamıştı. “Büyükanne!” büyükannesi ve bastonundan kaçmak için annesinin etrafında koşturmaya başlamıştı ama yine de bastonu bacağına yemişti. “Ouch! Kes şunu!”

“Altın Pipi’nin başımıza bela olacağını biliyordum!” bahçeye doğru kaçarken büyükannesi bağırarak arkasından geliyordu. Sehun kahkahalara boğulmuştu.

“Yakala onu büyükanne! Dhöv onu! Dhöv onu!” Sehun tezahürat yaparken büyükannesi durmuştu.

“Ah. Torunumun çocuğunu taşıyan sensin demek.” Neşeyle bağırdı ve çok şükür ki bastonu bırakarak Sehun’a yaklaştı. Utangaç bir gülümsemeyle kafasını salladı Sehun.

“Merhaba büyükanne.”

Kai bir ağacın yanında durdu, hızla solurken büyükannesinin ellerini Sehun’un yüzüne götürmesini izliyordu.

“Aman da aman. Ne kadar güzel bir çocuksun sen böyle. Bu şerefsizin neden sana baktığını şimdi anladım. İçeri gelin, hadi. Oh, siz de annesi olmalısınız?” Sehun’un annesine döndü.

“Evet, annesiyim. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.” Diye cevapladı.

“Evet, evet. Gelin. İçeri girip çay içelim. Oğlun yorgun olmalı.”

Onları eve ittirirken arkasını dönerek arabanın camında saçlarını düzelten Kai’in annesine döndü. “Hm. Lanet karı.” Kai’in büyükannesi tükürerek söyledikten sonra Kai’in annesinin yanına gitti.

“Ve güzel gelinin.” Kai’in annesi kıkırdayarak yanıtladı ve kaynanasına göz kırptıktan sonra eve yöneldi.

“Büyükanne.” Kai göğsündeki ağırlıkla seslendi.

“Hayatında yaptığın tek iyi şey eve iyi bir çocuk getirmek oldu.” Sert sözleri her şeyin cevabıydı.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Aşağı kattan gelen seslerin sinirlerini ne derece bozduğunu tarif edemiyordu. Tüm ağır bavulları odasına tek başına taşıdıktan sonra çay partisine katılmayı reddetmiş. Garip bir nedenden tüm kadınları Sehun’un tarafındaydılar. Pekala, en azından büyükannesi Sehun’u onaylamıştı çünkü büyükannesi genelde Kai’in yaptığı her şeye karşıydı.

Yatağa kendini bırakarak kolunu gözlerinin üzerine kapattı. Burada ne yapıyordu? Bu insanlar nasıl gülüşüp eğlenebilirlerdi? Neden Sehun onu anlamıyordu? Ayakkabılarını çıkararak Kai dinlenmek için yatağa girdi. Tüm bu bebek saçmalığını aklından atmak istiyordu. Birkaç ay öncesinde Sehun onun için hiç kimseydi. Basit bir sapıktı sadece. Ama şimdi Kai ona istediğini veriyordu ve bu Sehun’un kendi üzerinde hak sahibiymiş gibi hissettiriyordu. Sehun’un Kai’in fikirlerine değer vermemesi korkunçtu.

Sehun’la geçen kısa süren bu mutluluğunun her şeye değip değmeyeceğini merak ederek uykuya dalmıştı. Sehun’la hiç çıkmasaydı her şey daha mı iyi olurdu?

Ne kadar süredir uyuduğunu bilmiyordu ama uyandığında odanın içi yarı karanlıktı. Doğrularak gözlerini avuçlarıyla ovuşturuyordu ve ayağa kalktı. Kai’in batışı üzerine partileri bitmiş miydi? Ayaklarını sürükleyerek odadan çıkınca ileriden büyükannesinin sesini duydu ve gözlerini uykulu bir şekilde kırpıştırdı.

“Ya sen tatlım?” sesi yan odadan geliyordu. Önünde durarak dinledi. “Neden bu bebeği istiyorsun?”

“Büyükanne… ben…” Sehun üzgünce mırıldandı. “Bu bebeği isssthemiyorum çünkü Nini ondhan nefreth ediyor.” Tanrım büyükannesine şikâyet ediliyordu!!!!? “Ama bilmiyorum. Bebeği thaşımak isssthiyorum çünkü ben… Nini’yi ssseviyorum. Hem dhe şook fazthla. Bilmiyorum büyükanne. Yıllardhır ona aşığım. Ama Nini için yetherince iyi olmadhığımı biliyorum. Bir gün beni bırakacak ve ben bununla yaşayabileceğimi sssanmıyorum. Onu şook ssseviyorum. O şook mükemmel birisssi. Ben issse hiçbir şeyim. Apthalım. Açıkçasssı hiç sssevimli falan değilim. Bendhen dhaha sssevimli birissini bulabilir. Arthık beni sssevdhiğini sssöylüyor. Ama ben onun için iyi dheğilim. Bu yüzthdhen bu bebeği isssthiyorum. Böylece o asssla githmeyecek. Ama o githssse bile, ben bebek Nini’ye sssahip olacağım. Ona zthor zthmanlar yaşaththığımı biliyorum ama onu ssseviyorum. Eğer bebekthen hala nefreth edherssse, bilmiyorum… onun bebeği olacağı için onun bebeğine sssahip olacağım. Sssevimli minik bebek.” Sesi kırılmaya başlamıştı. “Asssla Nini’yi bırakmayacağım. Ama o beni bırakacak.”

“Seni bırakırsa ya da bebekten nefret ederse o şerefsizin toplarını keserim!”

“Hayıy büyükanne. Hayıy. Eğer Nini, bebek Nini’yi isssthemezthssse o zthaman ona dhaha fazthla zthor zthamanlar yaşathmayacağım.”

Kai odanın kapısından çekilirken eliyle ağzını kapatmıştı. “Oh tanrım.” Kendine inanamıyordu. Kendisine bir tane güzelce çakabilseydi şöyle çakardı. Sehun’a böyle hissettirecek ne yapmıştı? Bunca zaman sonra eğlenip onu bırakacağını mı düşünüyordu?!

Şakaklarını ovarak aşağıya indi. Bunca zaman Sehun’un kendisine acı çektirerek eğlendiğini düşünmüştü. Ama asla Sehun’un acı çekeceğini düşünmemişti. Bu sabah çok solgun görünüyordu. Hasta olmalıydı. Yolda sürekli kusmuştu. Sehun’a nasıl böyle davranabilmişti?!

“Burada Kai 5 yaşındaydı. Küçük pipisine baksana.” Annesinin Sehun’un annesine fotoğraf albümünü gösterirken kıkırdadığını fark etmişti.

“Anne, ne yapıyorsun?”

“Oh, selam Kai. Kaynanana banyo resimlerini gösteriyorum.”

“Kay…nana?” ensesini kaşırken kendisine çakmak istiyordu. “Anne, bakkalın nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?”

“Uh… çok uzakta.”

“Sorun değil. Biraz gelir misin?”

“Neden?”

“Ben…bir şeyler almam lazım.”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Yorucu bir gün olmuştu. Belki de yarın Kai, Sehun’u meyve bahçelerini gezmeye götürmeliydi ya da balık tutmaya. Ama bu gece başka planları vardı.

“Tamam, tamam. Başka bir tane var.” Annesi eve yürürlerken konuşuyordu. “Beton bir duvara çarpınca balık ne demiş?”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Baraj?”

“Yav sen bu konuda çok iyisin!!”

“Anne, şakaların çok soğuk—“ büyükannesinin koltukta oturmuş direkt kendisine yargılayıcı bir şekilde baktığını görünce duraklamıştı.

“Tamam. Senin olmayan peynire(cheese) ne dersin?”

“Bil…miyorum.” Büyükannesinin bakışlarından kaçınmak için başını eğdi.

“Nacho Cheeese!” annesi kahkahalara boğulmuştu.

“Ben… yatıyorum anne.” Sessizce mırıldandı ve kaçmaya çalışırken büyükannesinin bağırmasıyla durmaya zorlanmıştı.

“Baban yarın burada olacak! O tatlı çocuğa düzgün davransan iyi edersin!”

Dişlerini sıkarak Kai üst kata yöneldi.

Odaya girdiğinde Sehun’un bavulunu karıştırdığını gördü. Kai’in bavulunu. “Sehun, ne yapıyorsun?”

“Oh.” Hemen doğrulmuştu. “Neredeydin Nini?!”

“Uh… dışarıda. Bavulumla ne yapıyorsun?”

“Ben… gömleğini …arıyordhum.”

“Neden?”

Sehun başını eğdi, dudağını ısırıyordu. “Çünkü sssenin gömleğin olmadhan uyuyamıyorum, thamam mı?!”

“Tamam.” İç çekti. “Sehun…” yatağın kenarına oturdu ve yanındaki boş yere vurdu. “Gel buraya.”

“Nini… ssseninle konuşmak isssthiyorum.”

“Evet, bende. Othur. Otur.”

“Ne oldhu?” Kai’in yanına oturduğunda Kai hemen kolunu Sehun’un omzuna doladı.

“Seni seviyorum.” Diye fısıldadıktan sonra dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı.

“Bendhe ssseni ssseviyorum Nini.” Sehun dudaklarını Kai’in yanağına bastırdı. “Ama… sssen bebek Nini’yi sssevmiyorsssun.”

Kai yutkundu ve başını eğdi. “Sehun, o konuya gelirsek…”

“Biliyorum. Anlıyorum.”

“Hayır, anlamıyorsun.”

Bir süre sessizce oturduktan sonra Sehun ayağa kalkmaya karar vermişti. “Nini, karnıma dhokun.”

Kai boş boş bakarak Sehun’un gömleğini kaldırmasını ve süt beyazı tenini ortaya çıkarmasını izliyordu. “D-dokunayım mı?”

“Eveth.”

Dudaklarını yalayarak Kai yavaşça bir parmağını Sehun’un karnına bastırdı.

Sehun kıkırdamaya başladı ve Kai’in saçlarını okşadı. “Basssthırmayacaksssın, dheli. Dhokunacaksssın.”

Kai ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’un düz karnına baktı. Orada bir bebek vardı. Oh olamaz. Kırılgan olmalıydı. Kai, Sehun’un karnına nasıl dokunacaktı? “O…” avucunu karnına yasladı. “rahatsız olmaz mı?”

“Bebek Nini şu andha şook sssesssizth. Sssanırım o dha babasssını hisssethmeyi sssevdhi.”

Kai’in kalbi teklemişti ama duyguları hemen yok olmuştu. Sırıtarak elini Sehun’un pantolonunun önüne götürmeye başladı.

“Nini!” Sehun geriledi. “Yaramazthlık yapma!”

Gülerek Kai yataktaki paketi aldı. “Ben…uhm… sana şeftali kurusu aldım.”

“Ne?”

“Evet.” Utanıyordu.

“Aw. Nini.” Sehun kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı. “Ssseni şook ssseviyorum.” Başını kaldırarak Kai’yi öpmeye başladı. Sehun’un kalçalarını kavrayarak Kai dilini Sehun’un alt dudağında gezdirdikten sonra dişleri arasına aldı ve nazikçe emmeye başladı. Sehun’dan inleme kazanmıştı. “Nini.” Kai elini pantolonunun arkasına daldırıp parmağını kuyruk sokumunda gezdirirken nefesini tutmuştu.

“Ne istiyorsun Sehun?” Kai nefesini dudaklarına doğru verirken üyelerinin birbirine sürtmesi için bacaklarını ayırmıştı.

“Ben…ben…” solurken başını yana yatırmıştı. Kai boynunu ıslak öpücüklerle dolduruyordu. “Çişim geldhi.”

“Ne?” hemen geri çekilmişti.


	5. 5.Bölüm

“Günaydın bebeğim.” Dün geceki gıdıklama savaşından sonra nasıl ya da ne zaman uyuduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Kai bedenine her dokunduğunda Sehun’un gıdıklanarak çığlık atmasıyla ve kahkahalarıyla evdeki diğer kadınların uyuyabildiklerinden şüphe ediyordu. Gıdıklama savaşı boyunca Kai, Sehun’un karnındaki küçük uykucuyu rahatsız etmekten korkmuştu.

Ama perdelerden sızan güneş ışınlarıyla uyandığında burnunu Sehun’un saçlarına gömdü. “Bebeğim… uyan.” Alçak ve boğuk uykulu sesiyle mırıldandı, Sehun’un belindeki kollarını sıkılaştırdı. Dün duyduklarından sonra Sehun’u bırakamıyordu. Sehun neden Kai’in bir gün onu terk edeceğini düşünüyordu? Tanrım, bu küçük pembe mutluluk yumağını asla bırakmayacaktı. Sehun’un saçlarına doğru inleyerek Kai mırıldandı. “Neden saçların nane şekeri gibi kokuyor?” Sehun’un başını öptü.

“Çünkü saçlarıma nane yağı sürüyorum tatlım.” Çatlak sesle beraber Kai gözlerini hızla açtı ve büyükannesinin kafasını çevirmiş kendisine sırıttığını gördü.

Çığlık atarak geriye doğru çekildiğinde yataktan düşmüştü. Kalbi korkuyla göğsünde atarken gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. “Büyükanne!”

Oturdu ve azarlıyormuş gibi parmağını Kai’ye doğrulttu. “Sehun, o tatlı çocuk, haklıymış. Sen çok, çok, çok yaramaz bir çocuksun Kim Jongin!” ayağa kalktı. “Buraya o çocuğu ya da bebeği bırakırsan, bana hesap vermek zorunda olduğunu söylemek için gelmiştim!”

Kai sersemliğine rağmen başını sallamıştı. “Onu bırakmayacağım büyükanne.”

“Şimdi aşağıya git, seni şerefsiz. Öğlene kadar uyumak mı? Nasıl bir alışkanlık bu?” odadan çıkarken kendi kendine söyleniyordu.

“Tanrım… bu…” soluyarak ayağa kalkmaya çalışıyordu. “’Enayiler için Büyükanne Katletme’ye ihtiyacım var.” İç çekti ve yüzünü ovuşturarak kendine bir havlu aldı.

Merdivenlerden inerken annesinin kahkahasını ve Sehun’un annesinin sesini duyabiliyordu. Havluyu omzuna atarak tembelce mutfağa yöneldi ve Sehun’un elinde sandviç ile buzdolabına yaslandığını gördü.

“Aman tanrım! Şişmanlamışsın!” Kai mutfağın girişinde aniden bağırdı ve Sehun korkmuş ifadesiyle arkasını dönerken kadınlar sessizleşmişti. Isırdığı sandviç yanağında çıkıntı yaparken Kai’in yüzüne kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu.

“Nö dödön?” ağzındaki lokmayla mırıldandı ve üzgün gözlerle karnına baktı.

“Şaka yapıyordum bebeğim.” Sırıtarak Kai ona yaklaştı ve kolunu Sehun’un beline dolayarak kendine çekip dudaklarını öptü.

“Hiç komik dheğildhi, Nini!” Sehun bağırarak onu ittirdi ve dudaklarını büzerek lokmasını yuttu.

“Aw.” Kai büzülen dudaklarını yakaladı. “Dudaklarını büzmene bayılıyorum.”

Sehun, Kai’in eline vurdu ve göğsünden sertçe ittirdi. “Anne, ona havamdha olmadhığımı sssöyle.” Kai’ye sırtını dönerek Kai’in annesine söyledi. “Her zthaman şook yaramazth. Sssürekli benimle dhalga geçiyor!”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırarak boynuna elini atan annesine döndü. “Ruh hali değişimleri.” Annesi ağzını hareket ettirerek işaret etti.

“Oh. Tabi. Affedersin Sehun.” Hemen özür dileyerek kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı ve göğsünü sırtına bastırdı.

“Olmazth. Gith burdhan.” Elini salladığında Kai sandviçinden hızlı bir ısırık aldı. “Hayıy! Sssandhviçimi yeme Nini!” dönmeye çalışıyordu ama Kai’in tutuşu sıkıydı.

“Nedenmiş Sehun? Paylaşmalısın.”

“Hayıy, ssseninle paylaşmak isssthemiyorum.”

“Paylaşmak her şey demektir.” Sehun’un boynuna doğru sızlandı.

“Umurumdha dheğil.”

“İyi.” Kai geri çekildi ve tezgahtan bir kiraz aldı. “Oh, Bayan Oh. Eve kiraz alırken dikkatli olmalısınız.”

“Neden, Kai?” sebzeleri doğrarken sordu kadın. Kai, Sehun’a sırıtarak bakarak omuz silkti.

“Oğlunuz kirazlarla yaramazlık yapıyor.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Yani—“

“Haha! Anne, Nini şaka yapıyor!” Sehun araya girerek Kai’in kolunu tuttu. “Gidhip dhuş almasssı gerekiyor çünkü tham bir inek gibi kokuyor.”

“Hayır Sehun, bekle, annen—“ Sehun onu mutfaktan dışarı sürüklerken kıkırdamaya başladı.

“Gith! Yıkan!” Kai’in kolunu okşarken yüzü değişmişti aniden. Bir süre koluna bakakalmıştı ve sonra okşarken iç çekmeye başlamıştı. “Ssseksssi kol kasssları.”

Kai, Sehun’un bileklerini kavrayarak onu duvara yasladığı ve ağzını kendi ağzıyla örttü. “Yeniden kirazlarla oynamak ister misin, bebeğim?” Sehun’un ağzına doğru nefesini verdiğinde Sehun’un inlemesini duymuştu.

“H-hayıy… kirazth yok.”

“İçinden kiraz çıkardığımı ve yediğimi hatırlıyor musun?”

“Dhur!” Kai’yi ittirdi ve kaşlarını çattı. “Karnımdha masssum bir bebek var! Böyle konuşamazthsssın, anladhın mı?”

Kai’in gözleri otomatikman Sehun’un karnına kaymıştı. “Biz… onu gerçekten aldırmayacak mıyız?”

Sehun’un yüzü değişirken fısıldadı. “Sssana sssöyledhim… Nini. Onu isssthemiyorsssan, bu umurumdha değil. Ben onu isssthiyorum.”

“Tamam, tamam. Bunun için tartışmayalım. Ben gidip duş alacağım. Sonra meyve bahçelerini dolanabiliriz?”

Sehun yavaşça başını salladı ama kaş çatışı değişmemişti.

“Tamam.” Kai arkasını döndüğünde Sehun elini tutarak durdurmuştu.

“Nini?”

“Efendim?”

“Bebek Nini’ye günaydhın dhe.”

“Uh… ne?”

“Bebek Nini’ye günaydhın dhemelisssin.”

“İste…miyorsam?”

“Nedhenmiş?”

“Çünkü komik görünüyor? Beni duymayacak bile.”

“Nedhenmiş?!” şimdi ses tonu kızgın çıkıyordu.

“Kulaklarının henüz oluştuğunu sanmıyorum.”

“Nedhen ya!” kapı zili çalınca susmuştu.

“Kapıya bakmam lazım.” Kai, Sehun kafasına vurmadan kapıya koşturdu. Karnıyla konuşması komik görünmez miydi?! Bebek Nini’ye günaydın diyecekmiş de… falan da filan.

Kapıyı açar açmaz babasını, kokoş karısını ve oğlunu elinde bir buket gülle görünce bedenindeki tüm kasları bir anlığına donmuştu. “Kai!” babası bağırdı ve Kai yanıtlayamadan üzerine atladı.

“B-baba…” babası onu sıktırırken soludu.

“Ah, seni görmek harika, evlat!” Kai büyük gri bıyığından dolayı adamın gülümsemesine göremiyordu. Babasının görüntüsünü unutacak kadar uzun süre görüşmemişlerdi. Gözleri saçlarını düzelten süper model karısına döndü ve daha sonra dudaklarında milyon dolarlık gülümsemeyle kendisine bakan üvey kardeşine baktı. Iyy.

“Nini? Kim geldhi?” Sehun’un elini avucunda hissetmişti.

“Uh… Sehun bu… babam. Üvey annem ve… adını unuttum, bu da üvey kardeşim.”

“Amanın… bu Sehun mu?!” üvey kardeşi neşeyle bağırdı ve annesinin yanından geçerek Sehun’a kocaman buketi uzattı. Kai gözlerini kırpıştırarak önündeki sahneyi izliyordu; Sehun onu ittirerek parlayan gözleri, gülümsemesi ve kızaran yanaklarıyla çiçeği almıştı. Niye kızarıyordu bu şimdi?!

“Theşekkür edherim. Kimssse bana böyle bir buketh almamışthı.” Sehun mırıldanarak dudaklarını ısırırken Kai’in üvey kardeşi Sehun’un elini tutarak üstüne bir öpücük kondurmuştu. “Oyyy.”

“Adım Chanyeol. Ve vay canına… peltekliğin çok sevimli.”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Channie…” nefesini tuttu. “İçeri gelin.” Onları eve davet etti ve herkes yanından geçip giderken Kai kertenkele gibi kapıya yapışmıştı. Channie mi?! Channie mi?!!!

“Çiçekleri sever misin?” Sehun’un arkasından giderken sordu Chanyeol.

“Eveth. Ve… pelthekliğimin sssevimli oldhuğunu dhüşündhüğün için theşekkürler Channie. Nini ilk baştha beni aztharlayıp dhilimi üthülemem gerekthiğini sssöylemişthi.”

Kai’in nefesi kesilmişti. =$#&%^+%&/()=$^/&%+^+%&$

“Hey!” Kai’in annesi cıvıldayarak koridora geldi ve eski kocasına tuhaf bir şekilde sarıldıktan sonra karısına döndü. “Seninle yeniden görüşmek ne hoş, Irine.”

“Hm.” Irine hımladı ve gülümsemeden yüzünü öteki tarafa çevirdi.

“Oh hepimiz gelmişsiniz!” büyükannesi koridora girerken bağırdı. “Gelin gelin!”

Hepsi heyecanla oturma odasına giderken Kai’in annesi suratını ekşiterek kolları göğsünde yanına gelmişti. “Ne kadar kibirli olduğunu gördün mü?”

“Kör olası oğlunun flört ettiğini gördün mü?” Kai gözlerini oturma odasından ayırmadan tükürerek söyledi.

Bir süre boş boş ileriye baktıktan sonra ikisi de aynı anda mırıldandı. “Savaş başlasın.”


	6. 6.Bölüm

Karnındaki susmayan şiddet hissi tanıdıktı. Sehun, Chanyeol’un söylediği her kelimeye kıkırdarken suratını düz tutabilmesi imkansızdı. Chanyeol eve geldiğinden beri Sehun kendisine dönüp bakmamıştı bile. Chanyeol koltuğa yaslanmışken ve Sehun da onun her hareketini taklit ederken Kai yumruklarını sıkıyordu. Kalkıp büyükannesine ve babasına çenelerini kapatmalarını bağırmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu çünkü Chanyeol’un her kelimesini Sehun’un komik bulmasını izleyemiyordu.

“Alt tarafı bir duş almaya gittim ve geldiğimde en yakın arkadaş mı olmuşlar?” Kai yanında Irine’e kaş çatan annesine tısladı. Kai annesiyle aynı ifadeyi takındığından şüpheleniyordu. Annesi de konuşmaya kulak kabartmıyordu.

“Kaç aylık? Sehun?” Irine ellerini porselen bacaklarının üzerine koyarak sordu. “Bazı aktiviteler yapması gerekmiyor mu?”

“Aktiviteler mi?” Kai’in annesi homurdandı.

“Yoga ya da treadmill. Oh, hamilelik sürecinin nasıl geçeceğini planlamadığınızı söylemeyin sakın.”

“Aslında planlamadık… Ama… uh, şehre döner dönmez planlarız. Şimdilik annesi ve ben sağlığına dikkat ediyoruz.”

“Ne kadar da ihmalkarsınız.” Dedi. “Profesyonellere ihtiyacınız var.”

Kai’in babası iş hakkında konuşmaya başlayınca konu değişmişti.

“Saçlarına baksana. Fukara sümüğü gibi parlıyor.” annesi kısık sesle Kai’yle konuşuyordu.

“Hangi diş macununu kullanıyor bu ya? Gözlerim acımaya başladı.” Kai, Chanyeol’a yüzünü buruşturarak cevapladı.

“Burnu.”

Kai, Chanyeol’un burnuna bakmıştı ve annesiyle aynı anda iç çekti. “Burnu.”

“Kai.” Babası aniden dikkatini Kai’ye vermişti ve yüzünde büyük bir gülümseme vardı. “Okul nasıl gidiyor?” Chanyeol’un gözleri de Kai’in üzerindeydi.

“Komiksin baba.” Kai homurdandı. “Ortaokuldan sonra benimle ilgilenmeyi bıraktığını sanıyordum.” Chanyeol’un çenesinin kasıldığını fark etmişti.

Babası yeniden konuşmaya başlamadan önce oturma odasına bir süre sessizlik çökmüştü. “Seninle ilgilenmeyi hiç bırakmamalıydım. O zaman eve hamile bıraktığın birisini getirmezdin.”

“En azından ben onu iç çamaşırı mankeni için terk etmeyi planlamıyorum.” Annesinin elinin nazikçe bacağını okşadığını hissetti.

Chanyeol araya girmişti. “Konuştuğun benim annem!”

Kai umursamazca bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Emin misin?”

Yumruklarını sıkarak Chanyeol ileri atıldı ama üvey babası onu tutmuştu. Kai sırıtarak başını iki yana salladı. “Buraya kavga etmek için gelmedik. Kai, hepimizin seni desteklemek için burada olduğumuzu hatırlaman iyi olur.” Dedi babası. “Aile olarak.”

Kai ellerini kaldırdı. “Tamam tamam. Uslu davranmaya çalışırım, baba.”

“Yemek hazır.” Bayan Oh işler garipleşmeden odaya girerek duyurmuştu.

“Harika.” Babası iç çekti. “Chanyeol, kardeşinden özür dile.” Dedikten sonra Irine ve Kai’in annesiyle odadan çıktı.

“İyiyi oyna.” annesi ayağa kalkmadan önce Kai’ye söyledi ve gitmeden önce Kai’ye dönerek fısıldadı. “Sert ısır.” Kai’in göğsüne vurduktan sonra odadan çıktı. Kai başını sinirli görünen ve kendisine bakmayarak karnını okşayan Sehun’a çevirdi. Kusmak üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Sorunun ne?” Chanyeol’un sorusuyla dikkatini uzun olana vermişti.

“Sevgili olmanın kuralı kitabı, sayfa 10: başka birisinin sevgilisiyle flört etme.” Kai sinirle söylerken parmağıyla Chanyeol’un göğsünü dürttü. Sehun kendi dünyasında kaybolmuştu; Chanyeol ve Kai’ye dikkat etmiyordu.

Alaycı bir şekilde gülerek Chanyeol kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Bu kadar paranoyak mısın? Ne biliyor musun Kai? Sen beni her zaman çok kıskandın. Senden daha iyi olabileceğim konusunda paranoyaksın. Klasik üvey kardeşsin. Ama biz böyle olmamalıyız. Biz kardeşiz. Gerçek kardeşiz. Göt gibi davranmak zorunda değilsin.”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Oops. Görünüşe bakılırsa yanlış olan sürtük üvey kardeş kılavuzunu getirmişim.” Sırıtışı Chanyeol’u uzaklaştırmıştı.

“İyi. Madem böyle oynamak istiyorsun. Bu arada baban beni daha çok seviyor.”

Kai homurdandı. “Dostum, o benim babam. Farkındaysan, sen ve annen bizim sevgimizden arta kalanları alıyorsunuz. Yine de benim bunda bir sorunum yok.”

“Senin korkunç bir evlat olduğun gerçeğini değiştirmiyor bu.”

“En azından ben babamın adını biliyorum. Sana ne demeli?”

“Bang gi!” Sehun aniden bağırdı ve koltuktan kalkıp elini ağzına kapatarak koşturmaya başladı.

“Sehun!” Kai arkasından koştu.

“Nasıl iyi bir baba olacağını göreceğiz Kai.” Chanyeol’un arkasından seslendiğini duymuştu. Bu velet kimdi de onu eleştiriyordu?

Banyoya girdiğinde Sehun’un klozetin önünde diz çökmüş kahvaltısını çıkardığını gördü. “Sehun?”

“Gith burdhan!” Sehun bağırdı ve daha fazla kusmaya başlamıştı. Kai dudaklarını yalayarak tereddütle, Sehun’un ruh hali değişimlerinden korkarak yanına yaklaştı.

“Bebeğim?”

“Bakma bana! Kusssarken çirkin oluyorum!”

Kai çenesini ve dudaklarını okşayarak etrafına bakındı. Yorgunca iç çektikten sonra Sehun’un yanına gitti ve bir dizinin üzerine çökerek Sehun kusarken onu tuttu. Yanakları kızarmıştı ve bedeni titriyordu. “Geçti. Geçti.” Sehun’un sırtını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşamaya başladı. “Sehun, kusarken çirkin görünmeni umursayacağımı nereden çıkardın?”

“Çünkü sssabah bana şişko dhedhin.”

“Söylemiştim ya şaka yapıyordum. Şişko olsan bile bu umurumda değil.”

Sehun yüzünü Kai’ye çevirdiğinde Kai’in bakışları Sehun’un dudaklarındaki kusmuk kalıntılarına takılmıştı. Sehun’un hamileliğiyle nasıl başa çıkacaktı ve bebek doğduğu zaman bebeğin kusmuğuyla da ilgilenmek zorundaydı. Oh tanrım. “Cidhdhi misssin Nini…?”

“Evet. Evet, Sehun.”

Aniden Sehun üzerine atlayarak Kai’ye sarıldı ve yanağını durmadan öpmeye başladı. “Ssseni ssseviyorum Nini!”

İnleyerek Kai, Sehun üzerindeyken dengede durmaya çalışıyordu. “Önce ağzını yıkamalısın, bebeğim?”

“Oh eveth. Thamam. Gidhip Channie’yle yemek yemem lazthım. Harika bir sssihir bildhiğini sssöyledhi.” Kai’ye bırakarak ayağa kalkmıştı.

“Chanyeol’la konuşmanı sevmiyorum.”

“Umurumdha değil.”

Derin bir nefes alarak Kai dişlerini sıktı ve ayağa kalktı. “Sehun, ben şaka yapmıyorum, tamam mı? Onunla konuşamazsın.”

“Nedhenmiş?”

“Çünkü… çünkü o kötü.”

“Sssendhe kötüsssün.” Ellerini leğende yıkarken omuz silkti.

“Ben farklı kötüyüm. O… farkında değilsen, o seninle flört etmeye çalışıyor.”

“Ee ne olmuş benimle flörth ethmeye çalışıyorsssa? Ben onunla flörth ethmiyorum.”

Kai şakaklarını okşadı. Sehun haklıydı. Chanyeol ne yaparsa yapsın, Sehun’un Kai’in çocuğunu taşıdığı gerçeği değişmeyecekti. “Ama yine de… Sehun, beni dinleyemez misin?”

“Hayıy. Sssen benim kocam dheğilsssin.”

“Öyleyim sanıyordum! Unuttun mu?! Bebeğim, kocacığım?”

“Gerçek koca dhemek isssthedhim Nini.”

Kai’in nefesi teklemişti. Sehun evlilikten mi bahsediyordu?

“Bebek Nini şu andha şook acıkthı. Onu bessslemem lazthım.” Gülümseyerek Kai’ye arkasını döndü. “Benimle dhokthora gelecek misssin?”

Kai başıyla onayladı ve banyodan çıkarak odasına gitti. Yatağın kenarına oturduğunda yüzünü ellerine gömdü.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Aşağıda olması gerekiyordu. Sehun’u Chanyeol’den uzak tutması gerekiyordu. Ama bunun yerine odasına kapanmış kendi kendini yiyip bitiriyordu. Şu anda yapılacak en iyi şey Sehun’a onu mutlu eden şeyleri vermekti. Ve Chanyeol şimdilik onu mutlu ediyordu. Sehun saatlerdir Kai’ye gelip bakmamıştı ve dışarıda hava kararıyordu.

Terden şapır şapır bir halde Kai’in üstsüz bedeni ağrıyordu. İki saatten fazladır vücut çalışıyordu ve hala yeterli değildi. Siniri geçmiyordu. Belki de iyi bir basket maçı yardımcı olurdu. Ama burada imkansızdı. Sehun’a çevreyi gezdirmeyi düşünüyordu ama Sehun belli ki Chanyeol’la daha çok ilgileniyordu.

İnleyerek Kai mekiklerinin hızını artırdı, kol kasları yanıyordu. Kapı aniden açıldı ve Kai kafasını çevirdiğinde Sehun’un odaya girmesiyle olduğu yerde donmuştu.

“Oh, benim Nini’m! Ssseksssi bedhen.” Sehun bağırarak koşturdu ve Kai’in sırtına oturdu.

“Sehun!” kolları dayanamayarak yere yığılırken bağırdı.

“Şook therlisssin.” Sehun fısıldayarak Kai’in sırtına uzandı.

“Şimdi sende terleyeceksin.” Kai üzerindeki Sehun’un ağırlığıyla homurdandı. Sehun çenesini Kai’in omzuna yasladığında yanakları birbirine değmişti.

“Sssorun dheğil. Dhuş alacağım.”

“Chanyeol’la eğlendin mi?”

“Eveth! Bana lissse anılarını anlaththı! Göğüsss şampiyonuymuş! Göğüsss dünyasssını yalayıp yuthmuş resssmen!”

“Göğüs şampiyonu mu? Göğüs dünyasını yalamış mı?”

“Göğüsss?”

“Satranç mı?”

“Eveth.”

Kai daha rahat bir pozisyon için ellerini çenesinin altına koydu. “Huh. Satranç şampiyonuymuş, ha, wow.”

“Ama benim Nini’m dhe thop şampiyonu. Dhünyadhaki thüm thopları yalayıp yuthuyor!”

“Taaamam.” Kai mırıldandı ve döndüğünde Sehun’un yere yuvarlanmasına neden olmuştu, üzerine çıktı. Avuçlarını Sehun’un başının yanlarından yere yaslayarak süt beyazı tenli çocuğa sırıttı. Sehun alt dudağını ısırarak Kai’in göğüs ve kol kaslarını inceliyordu.

“Benimle dhuş almak isssther misssin Nini?” parmaklarını Kai’in ıslak kaslarına gezdirerek sordu.

“Ve yaramaz şeyler yapmak?”

Sehun kafasını salladı, gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışıyordu. “Haydhi yaramazthlık yapalım.”


	7. 7.Bölüm

Nasıl bir güzellikti. Hem fiziksel olarak hem de zihinsel olarak iç çekmişti.

Düşünüldüğünde, bir zamanlar egosu ve gururu yüzünden Kai bu güzelliği reddetmişti. Sehun yıllardır ona gelirken o en kötü şekilde Sehun’u uzaklaştırmıştı. Sehun’un Kai’ye olan sonsuz hayranlığının makul tek nedeni aşktı. Daha önceden kabul etmek onu öldürse bile şimdi memnuniyetle Sehun’un Kai’in gözlerinin gördüğü en güzel şey olduğunu kabul ediyordu. Sadece dış güzelliği yoktu, kalbi de kendisi kadar güzeldi.

Kai yıllar önce aşık olmalıydı bu sapığına. Ama başka bir şey beklemişti. Başka…birisini. Tabiki Sehun en parlağı değildi. Kusursuz değildi. Ama Kai’in gözlerinde kusursuzdu. Kusursuz ve en sevimlisi. Ama şu anda Sehun kimsenin hayal edemediği yönünü ortaya çıkarıyordu. Sinsi, seksi bir tilki.

Evet. Kai kink listesine tilkiyi de ekleyecekti kesinlikle. Su damlaları üzerinden kayarken Sehun’un yumuşak, ipek gibi sırtını izliyordu. Sehun’a hayran olurken öpücükleriyle süt beyazını teninde dokunmadık yer bırakmıyordu. Sırtını boşverin. Kalçasına gelelim. Yuvarlak, lezzetli ve dolgun kalçası. Birisinin böyle ‘bubble butt’ sahibi olmasının imkanı yoktu. Kai bu dolgun kalçayı her ısırdığında Sehun’un titreyerek saçlarını asılmasına bayılıyordu.

İş duş almaya gelince Sehun tam bir dominant kişiliğe bürünüyordu. Önde, duş başlığının altında olmalıydı.

“Nini?” Sehun duş başlığından akan sıcak suyun altından mırıldandı.

“Efendim?” Kai iç çekti ve Sehun’un kalçalarını okşayarak yaklaştı. Sehun dokunuşu altında donmuştu.

“Nini?” inledi. “Ne yapıyorsssun, yaramazth çocuk?”

Kai yavaşça kalçasını Sehun’un kalçasına bastırarak kalınlığını kalça yanaklarının arasında sıkıştırdı. “Neye benziyor, seksi şey?” Sehun’un boynuna doğru fısıldayarak kulak memesini ısırdı.

Kıkırdayarak Sehun elini uzattı ve Kai’in baldırını okşadı. “Issslağızth Nini…”

“Islak olmana bayılıyorum.” Elini yavaşça Sehun’un bacakları arasında kaydırdığında genç olanın nefesini tuttuğunu duydu. Sehun başını geriye atarak Kai’in omzuna yasladı ve Kai’in parmakları bacaklarında dolanırken inledi. Kai, Sehun’un kalçalarını sıkıca tutuyordu; göğsü Sehun’un ılık sırtına yapışmıştı.

“Nini…” Kai elini kaydırarak üyesiyle alay ederken Sehun soluksuzca inliyordu. “Bu… şook… yaramazthca.”

“Umurumda değil.” Kai, Sehun’un ağzını kendininkiyle kapattı ve su yüzlerini yıkarken onu sertçe öptü. Sehun’un çevirerek onu duşa kabinin duvarına yasladı ve dudaklarını yeniden bastırdı. Dilleri birbirine dolanırken Sehun umutsuzca Kai’in ağzına doğru inliyordu ve onu daha yakına çekmek için kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı. Kai, Sehun’un bacaklarından birini kaldırarak beline doladığında üyeleri birbirine sürtmüştü, daha fazla sertleşiyorlardı. “Bebeğim.” Kai, Sehun’un ağzına doğru nefesini verdi ve umutsuz dudaklarını Sehun’un keskin çene hattına sürükledi.

“Nini… ah…” Kai boynunu öpmesi için Sehun kafasını geriye atarak inliyordu. “Nini… bizth... dhurmalıyızth.” Soluyordu. Ama kolları Kai’in boynuna sıkıca dolanmıştı.

“Neden bebeğim? Bunu istiyorsun, değil mi?” Kai, Sehun’un boynunu öperek fısıldadı.

“Eveth… ama… annem…”

Kai geriye çekildi ve Sehun’un bacağını bırakarak ona baktı. “Anne mi?! Bu durumda annenin ne işi var?!” bağırdı.

Sehun kafasını iki yana sallarken aklını toplamaya çalışıyordu ve bayılacak gibiydi. “A…Annem dhedhi ki, dhikkathli olmalıymışızth. Bebek Nini’yi rahathsssızth edhebilirmiş.” Düz karnına vurdu. Kai yeniden gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Bu sefer, karnı. Tanrım, Sehun’un karnında bir bebek olduğunu tamamıyla unutmuştu. “Bebek Nini’yi rahathsssızth ethmek isssthemiyorum. Çünkü… annem bunun bebeği üztheceğini sssöyledhi. O yüzthdhen şook fazthla yaramazth bir şey yapmayalım.”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı, havasını yitirmişti. “Ve seviyemizi PG 13’te tutalım, öyle mi?”

“Eveth.”

“Annen mi yoksa sen mi?”

“Ne?”

“Bu istemeyen sensin, değil mi?”

Sehun gözlerini kaçırdı. Suratında suçluluk vardı. “Nini…”

“Havanda mı değilsin yoksa bebeği bana mı tercih ediyorsun?”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Ne?!”

“Soruya cevap ver. Bilmem lazım. Bebek mi ben mi?”

“Bebeği bana veren sssensssin, Nini.”

“O zaman önce bana zevk vermelisin, değil mi?”

“Hayıy.” Sehun kaş çatmaya başladı. “Her zthaman şook bencilsssin. Dhuşumdhan dhefol!”

“Bu benim büyükannemin evi! Bu onun banyosu ve harcadığın suyun parasını babam ödüyor!”

Sehun şaşkın görünüyordu ve Kai’ye ağzı açık bakıyordu. Daha sonra çenesini havaya kaldırdı. “Hıh.” Kai’yi kenara ittirdi ve duştan çıkarak bir havlu aldı.

Kai olanları sindirmeye çalışıyordu. Neden öyle çıkışmak zorundaydı ki? Aniden sinirlenmişti. Bir yandan Sehun havasında olmadığı için Kai’yle sevişmek istemediğinden dolayı hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Öteki yandan ise bebek aralarına girdiği için sinirlenmişti. Normal bir üniversite çifti olmaları gerekiyordu. Böyle… değil!

Banyodan çıkmadan önce bir süre suyun sinirini söndürmesine izin vermişti.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Büyükannesine babası ve sinir bozucu çokta yeni olmayan yeni ailesi için misafir odasını hazırlamaya yardım ettikten sonra odasına döndüğünde Sehun’u yatakta top gibi kıvrılmış halde bulmuştu. Büyükannesi Sehun’a da bir oda ayarlamıştı ve Kai onu kendi yatağında uyurken görünce şaşırmıştı.

“Sehun?” alçak sesle seslenerek dikkatle kapıyı kapattı. Sehun sessiz kalırken gözleri kapalıydı. “Uyuyor musun?”

Cevap yoktu.

Bir süre uyumasını izledikten sonra Kai iç çekerek pamuklu örtünün altına, yatağa sokuldu. Sehun’a bağırdığı için kendisine sopayla vurmak istiyordu. Burada hamile olan kimdi?! Kai neden çocuklaşıyordu?! Sorun burasıydı işte. Buradaki insanlar. Şehre geri dönmesi gerekiyordu. Bekle. Belki de dönmeliydi gerçekten. Belki de yarın sabah ilk iş Sehun ve anneleriyle dönmekti. Chanyeol’u Sehun’un etrafında daha fazla görmek istemiyordu.

Kai karanlıkta bir kez daha Sehun’un güzel yüzüne hayran oluyordu. O kirpikler, dudaklar, burun ve her şeyi Kai’in nefesini kesiyordu. Kai isterse ona yüzlerce bebek verebilirdi. Ama şimdilik bu komik görünüyordu. Her şey yanlış gidebilirdi. Bu bebeğin hata olmasını istemiyordu. Ama yine de ellerinde huzurla uzanabilirdi. Bunun bir hata olmayacağından emin olacak gücü vardı. Derin bir nefes alarak dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı ve yanına sokuldu. Sehun çok, çok sessiz uyuyordu ve yumuşak horultuları her zaman Kai için ninni yerine geçiyordu.

Titreyerek odanın karanlığına uyandığında uyuyalı iki saat bile olmamıştı. Yanındaki yer boştu ve hayal kırıklığıyla doğruldu ama Sehun’u yatağın kenarına elinde telefonla oturmuş görünce rahatlamıştı. “Sehun?”

Sehun başını döndüğünde Kai’ye kan çanağı olmuş gözlerle bakıyordu. “Nini.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Bebeğim, ağlıyor musun?”

Hızla başını sallarken Kai omzunu tutarak yanaklarını birbirine bastırdı. “Nini…” Sehun fısıldadı. “Affedheysssin.”

“Hayır. Ben özthür—özür dilerim.” Sehun’un şakağını öptü. “Sana bağırmamam gerekiyordu. Ben sadece… sanırım Chanyeol olayı sinirlerimi bozdu.”

“Nedhen ona sssinirlisssin Nini? O iyi birisssi.”

Kai iç çekti. “Çünkü… kıskanıyorum.”

“Nedhen?”

“Gerçekten bilmiyor musun? Beni sevdiğinden çok onu seviyor gibisin.”

Sehun kaş çatarak Kai’ye bakıyordu. “Nasssıl cüreth edhersssin Nini?!” bağırdı. “Bu dhünyadha sssendhen çok sssevdhiğim kimssse yok!”

Kai, Sehun’a hem hayranlık hem de şokla bakıyordu. “Ciddi misin?”

“Karnımdha bebek Nini var. Bebek Channie dheğil.” Kaş çatışı derinleşirken konuştu. “Bebek Nini’yi nedhen isssthedhiğimi sssaniyorsssun? Çünkü Sthehun, Nini’yi ssseviyor!”

Kai gülümserken kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı ve avucuna koyarak çenesini omzuna yasladı. “Seni çok seviyorum.”

“Biliyorum.” Dedi.

“Şimdi sana bağırdığım için ağlama, tamam mı?”

“O yüzthdhen ağlamıyordhum Nini. Apthallaşma.”

Kai kafasını kaldırdı. “O zaman neden?”

Sehun telefonunu kaldırdı ve mırıldandı. “Sssevimli bebeklerin resssimlerini kaydhethmişththim. Annnem, sssevimli bebeklere bakarsssam bebek Nini’nindhe sssevimli olacağını sssöyledhi.” Resimleri göstermeye başlamıştı.

 

 _ **Linkler:**_ <http://www.imagespk.com/thumbnails/large_korean_baby_36677.jpeg>

[http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/ODcxWDgwMA==/z/2iwAAMXQ-3NRlKpA/$T2eC16ZHJF8FFqI!GtI+BRlKo+!dBg~~60_35.JPG](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/ODcxWDgwMA==/z/2iwAAMXQ-3NRlKpA/%24T2eC16ZHJF8FFqI!GtI+BRlKo+!dBg~~60_35.JPG)

<http://www.104likes.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/baby/02/cute-baby-2422.jpg>

<http://www.bioacimin.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Cute-Baby-Smiling-Bathing-Wallpapers-HD.jpg>

<http://cdn.sheknows.com/articles/2013/07/Mike/SK/white_kitty/white-kitty009.jpg>

 

“Kediciğin ne işi var?”

Sehun sırıttı. “Sssadece bir dhilek. Eğer yetherince şanssslıysssam, şook sssevimli kedicik bebeğimizth olabilir.”

“Aman tanrım.” Kai doğruldu ve yutkundu. Tabi ya. Bebekler sevimilerdi. Ama… “Sehun?”

“Hmm?”

“Gel buraya.” Uzandı ve Sehun telefonunu çekmeceye koyduktan sonra Kai’in yanına uzanarak yüzünü göğsüne gömdü.

“Nini…sssen buradha oldhuğundha bebeğimizth dhe muthlu oluyor.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Eveth. Beni… gıdhklıyor.”

“Gıdıklıyor mu?”

“Eveth.”

Kai kıkırtısını bastırdı ve burnunu Sehun’un saçlarına gömdü. “Gidelim mi? Yarın?”

“Nedhen?”

“İşte.”

Sehun yüzünü Kai’in göğsüne sürttü. “Sssen ne isssthersssen Nini.”


	8. 8.Bölüm

“Dhaha sssabah bile olmadhı Nini.” Sehun sızlanırken uykulu gözlerini ovuşturarak alt dudağını bükmüştü. “Nini… ben isssthiyorum…” Kai onu koridorda sürüklerken sızlanıyordu. “Uyumak isssthiyorum. Nini.”

“Shh.” Kai tısladı ve misafir odasının kapısında durdu. “Sesini yükseltme bebeğim.” Alçak sesle emrettiğinde Sehun inatçı bir şekilde kendisine bakıyordu.

“Nini…” kapalı gözlerle yeniden mırıldandı ve başını kapıya yasladı. “Uyumayı ssseviyorum.”

“Evet biliyorum. Ama bir süre sonra gitmemiz lazım. Uyan Sehun. Sabah neredeyse 5 oldu.”

“Nini.” Derin nefes aldı ve Kai omzundan tutarak onu sarstı. “Ne var?!”

“shhh!” elini Sehun’un ağzına kapattı ve diğer eliyle ensesinden tuttu. Sehun, Kai’ye yumruk attığında Kai kocaman gözlerle ona baktı. “Dur.”

“Hm hm nhm!” Kai’in göğsüne vurmaya devam ederek tırmıklıyordu.

Kai elini geri çekti ve Sehun’un başını tutarak dudaklarını birleştirdi. Çok fazla geçmeden Sehun öpücüğün içinde erimeye başlamıştı ve Kai öpücüğü bozduğunda Kai’ye aptal gibi sırıtıyordu. “Tamam. Gideceğiz. Yani. Ondan önce…” cebinden makas ve fosforlu kalem çıkardı.

“Bu sssilahlarla ne yapıyorsssun Nini?!” Sehun nefesini tutmuştu.

Yüzünü buruşturarak Kai, Sehun’a fosforlu kalemi verdi. “Rottweiler besleyen çocuk mu konuşuyor? Şimdi. Chanyeol ve annesini sabote edeceğiz.”

“Ne?! Nedhen?!”

“Sen sadece beni izle ve sessiz ol.”

Kapıyı açarken Kai birisinin kemerini çekiştirdiğini hissetti ve o arkasını dönmeden Sehun, Kai’yi kapıya çarpmıştı. “Öp beni.” Sehun resmen Kai’in üzerine çullanmıştı

Göğüsleri birbirine yapışmıştı ve Sehun ellerini gömleğinden içeri sokarken Kai şaşkındı. “Sehun, ne yapıyorsun?”

“Nini, öp beni. Odhunum var.” Kai’in boynuna doğru mırlıyordu ve dilini dudaklarında gezdirmesi Kai’in omurgasını titretmişti.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Bebeğim.” Sehun’u itmek için tüm gücünü kullanmak zorunda kalmıştı. “Neden bu saatte azdın?!” sesi sertti.

“Öpthün beni. Ve şimdhi dhe odhunum var.”

“Tamam tamam. Bana yardım edersen sana istediğini vereceğim.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Gerçekten. Gel şimdi.” Dikkatle kapının kolunu indirdi ve açılırken gıcırdamaması için dua etti. Açıldığında arkasını döndü ve eliyle dudaklarını kapattı. Chanyeol ve annesi yerde Kai’in babasının yanında uzanıyordu. Sehun’a takip etmesini işaret etti. Uykulu ve azgın Sehun çok karşı çıkmadan itaat ediyordu.

Kai hızla bavula yöneldi ve sessizce açtı. “Nini.” Sehun yanında diz çökerek soludu.

“Ah. Shrek’in kıyafetleriymiş.” Bavulu Sehun’a uzattı. “Fosforlu kalemle istediğin hakareti yazabilirsin.”

Sehun ona kuşkuyla bakıyordu. “Nedhen?”

“Odhununla ilgilenmemi istiyorsan dediğimi yap.”

Dudak bükerek Sehun bir tişört çıkardı ve üzerine yazmaya başladı; Kai, Irine’nin pembe bavuluna yöneldi. Küçük bluzu çıkardığında yüzünü buruşturdu ve makasla ikiye ayırdı. Chanyeol ve annesine baktı. Kütük gibi uyuyorlardı. Rahatlamayla iç çekerek Irine’nin bavulundaki kıyafetlerin hepsini mahvetmeye başladı, kıkırdamasını bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Irine’nin pahalı kıyafetlerini mahvederken yüzünde aptal bir sırıtış vardı. Annesi onunla gurur duyacaktı.

Sehun’a baktı ve Chanyeol’un tüm tişörtlerinin üzerine yazdığı şeyi görünce ağzı açık kalmıştı. Tişörtlere yazı yazarken alt dudağını emiyordu ve halinden oldukça mutlu görünüyordu. “Sehun!” alçak sesle tısladığında Sehun sıçramıştı. Her tişörtün üzerine ‘PİPİ’ yazmıştı. “O kadar mı azdın?!” Sehun’un kolunu çekiştirdi.

“İsssthedhiğim hakarethi yazthabileceğimi sssöyledhin.” Kaşlarını çatmıştı.

“Evet.” Kalemi aldı ve Chanyeol’un tişörtüne ‘Annen o kadar uzun ki, İsa’nın çarmıhı bile olabilirdi’ yazdı. “Bu bir hakarettir!”

Birisinin kıpırdanması Kai’yi korkudan sıçratmıştı. Hemen ayağa kalkarak Sehun’un elinden tutup kaldırdı ve odadan dışarı sürükledi. “Nini!” Kai onu merdivenlerden aşağı sürüklerken kıkırdıyordu. “Nini, bu şook eğlenceliydhi! Ben şook şerefsssizthdhim!”

“Hayır, değildin.” Kai inleyerek oturma odasına yöneldi ve araba anahtarlarını aldı.

“Gidhiyor muyuzth?”

“Evet. Bavullarımızı çoktan arabaya yerleştirdim. Şimdi gidiyoruz.”

“Ya annelerimizth?”

“Umurumda değil.”

“Nini, dhur.” Ön kapıya vardıklarında nefesi kesilmişti. Kai şaşırarak Sehun’a döndü.

“Ne oldu?”

Sehun’un yanakları kızarmıştı ve dudakları hızlı hızlı solumasından dolayı ayrıktı. “Nini…” karnını tutuyordu. “Ah.” Diye soludu.

“Sehun…” Kai’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “İyi misin?”

“Karnım… acıyor.” Yüzü acı çeker gibiydi.

“Sehun, sorun ne?!” Kai kolunu Sehun’a dolayarak onu kendine çekti. “Bebek… bebek mi?”

“Nini… Ouch! Ah!” gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordu.

“Tanrım! Anne! Anne!”


	9. 9.Bölüm

**Bölüm fotosu:** https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CJ3G2aaUkAATl9b.jpg

 

Acil odasının önünde ileri geri giderken kan kulaklarında pompalanıyordu. Hayatında hiç bu kadar gerilmemişti. Topu sürmeden hayatının basketbol maçını yapıyormuş gibiydi. Bu küçük, gelişmemiş hastaneye gelirken yol boyunca Sehun karnını tutarak kıvranmış ve inlemişti. Sehun hamileyken şehirden işte bu yüzden ayrılmamalıydılar! Tanrım, Kai Sehun için mi yoksa bebek için mi korktuğunu bilmiyordu. Ya da ikisi için. Kai dindar birisi değildi ama böyle zamanlarda Sehun’un ve Sehun’un çok sevdiği bebeğin sağlığı için sadece dua edebiliyordu. Kai daha önce Sehun’un karnındaki küçük şey hakkında hiç konuşmamıştı. Ama… sonuçta kendi çocuğuydu. Yaşayan canlı olarak sayılacak kadar uzun süredir aralarındaydı.

“Kai.” Annesi onunda konuşarak Kai’in omzuna elini koydu ve Kai dokunuşuyla irkilmişti. “Jongin, gel ve otur. Eminim iyi olacaktır.” Ama yüzü öyle demiyordu. O da endişelenmiş görünüyordu.

“O zaman neden kaş çatıyorsun?” mırıldandıktan sonra çatlayan başıyla koridoru arşınlamaya devam etti. Sadece Sehun’un annesinin içeri alınmasına izin verilmişti ve şu anda Sehun’la evlenmediğine çok pişmandı Kai. Tanrım! Neden evliliği düşünmeye başlamıştı ki?! O bu ilişkinin sonundaki bir şeydi.

İç çekerek annesi kocasının yanına yeniden oturdu. Birbirlerine gülümsediler ve Kai’in babası karısının elini tutarak okşadı. Boğazındaki yumruyu yutkunarak Kai düşüncelerini toplamaya karar verdi ve koltuklardan birine kendini bıraktı. Yüzünü avuçlarına gömerek ovuştururken nefesi sakinleşmişti. Sehun’u görmek için duyduğu arzuyla telefonunu çıkararak galerisine girdi. Nasıl bir süt kuzusuna dönüşmüştü… Sehun’u görmeden bir günü geçmiyordu…

Gözlerinde yaşlar birikene kadar resimlerine baktı. Lanet olsun, o bu ilişkideki olgun ve daha akıllı kişi olmalıydı. Sehun hastaneye alındı diye hemen nasıl ağlamaya başlardı?! Hızla gözyaşlarını silerek Kai titrek bir nefes aldı ve diğer resimlere bakmaya devam etti. Telefonundaki bebek resimlerini fark edince duraklamıştı. Kocaman gözleriyle onlara bakıyordu ve Sehun’un tüm bu resimleri ne ara telefonuna yüklediğini merak ediyordu. Tüm basketbol ve rock grubu temalı duvar kağıtları gitmişti! Yerlerine sevimli ve insanın sarılası gelen bebek resimleri gelmişti!

“Baba!” Kai’in ailesine doğru koşarken Chanyeol’un derin sesi hastane koridorunda yankılandı. Kai Chanyeol’un tişörtünü görünce yüzünü buruşturdu. ‘PİPİ’ kelimesi göğsünün tam ortasındaydı. “O nasıl?”

“O… şey… um….” Kai’in annesi Chanyeol’un tişörtüne bakarken kekelemişti. “Sen… uh… neden o tişörtü giyiyorsun?”

Chanyeol tişörtüne baktı ve bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Ney… Kim…” gözleri hemen Kai’ye çevrilmişti. “Pipi ne ya?!”

Kai omuz silkti. “Benim yaptığımı mı düşünüyorsun?”

Chanyeol cevap veremeden Sehun’un annesi yüzündeki neşeli gülümsemesiyle acil odasından çıkmıştı. “Kai!” bağırdığında Kai’in yerinde sıçramasına neden olmuştu.

“O nasıl?! Bebek iyi mi?!”

“O, o iyi.” homurdandı. “Hamileler için hazımsız bir yemek yemiş ve karnı ağrımış. Demek ki bebekler patlıcan salatasını sevmiyorlar.” Kıkırdadı.

“Onu görebilir miyim?” Kai ileriye doğru hareket etti ama Sehun’un annesi onu durdurmuştu.

“Bekle. Bir şey bilmen gerekiyor.”

“Ne?” sabırsızca sordu.

“Sehun’un küçük bir çıkıntısı var. Ve bunun için çok erken. Çok fazla midesinin bulandığını fark etmiştim. Şüphelenmiştim. Ama ne oldu bil bakalım!”

“Ne?!” bağırmaya başladı.

“İkiz bebekleriniz olacak!”

O anda Bayan Oh’a ifadesizce bakarken Kai’in beyni ve aklı dumura uğramıştı. Dünya kulaklarında uğulduyordu. Annesi gülerek Sehun’un annesine sarılıyordu. Ama kahkahası çok uzaktan geliyordu. Yavaşça acil odasına ilerlerdi ve bilinçsizce içeri girdi. Sehun sedyenin kenarında oturarak tırnaklarını kemiriyordu ve başını kaldırdığında Kai’in kontrolünü kaybetmiş ifadesini görmüştü. “Nini.” Üzgünce mırıldandı. “Affedheysssin. Karnımdha iki thane bebek oldhuğu için bana kızthgın olmalısssın biliyorum ama sssadhece ben dheğilim. Nini… Affedheysssin. Bir thane dhaha bebek Nini’ye sssahip oldhuğumu bilmiyordhum. Ya dha… belki…” sesi kedi mırıltısından farenin çığlığına dönüşmüştü. “B-belki… bebek Sthehun’dhur. Nini… bebek Sthehun’u isssthemiyorsssun, dheğil mi?” Kai ona yaklaşırken gözleri yaşlarla parlamaya başlamıştı Sehun’un. “Affedheysssin… İki thane bebek yapthım sssana.”  Başını eğdiğinde Kai elleriyle yüzünü kavrayarak kaldırdı.

“İstersen yüz tane bebek yap bana, umurumda değil. Seni seviyorum Sehun.” Diyerek dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı.

Geri çekildiğinde Sehun’un gözleri hala kapalıydı ve tatlı, harika bir rüya görüyormuş gibi Kai’ye gülümsüyordu. “Nini… onları hisssethmek isssther misssin?”

Kai dudaklarını yalayarak Sehun’un karnına baktı. “Ne?”

“Sssanırım… sssevdhiler. Beni öpthüğün zthaman. Kıpırthılar hissseththim.”

Hafifçe gülümseyerek Kai elini Sehun’un eline uzattı ama dokunamadan önce kapı açılarak ailesi gürültüyle içeri girdi. “Sehun! İkizlere büyükanne olacağım, aman tanrım! Biliyordum. Kai’in Altın Pipisi’nin ekstra bela açacağını biliyordum!” Kai’in annesi bağırarak Sehun’a sarıldı ve Sehun Kai’ye yaramazca bakarak kıkırdadı.


	10. 10.Bölüm

Kai valizleri yükledikten sonra arabanın bagajını kapattığında Sehun titreyerek yerinde sıçramıştı ve Kai’ye kaş çattıktan sonra mırlayarak homurdandı.”Eeh!” sinirlice homurdandı ve bebeksi elleriyle yumruk yaparak alt dudağını sarkıtmış bir halde Kai’in koluna vurmaya başladı.

“Ne var?!” Kai kıkırdadı ve Sehun’un yumruğundan kaçınmaya çalıştı.

“Beni korkuthma Nini! Bebek Nini bebek Sthehun’un zthıpladhıklarını hissseththim!”

Kai sırıttı ve diğeri kaçamadan kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı. Sehun’a arkadan sarılarak göğsünü Sehun’un sırtına yasladı. “Onların zıpladığını mı hissettin?” yavaşça elini Sehun’un karnına doğru kaydırdı ve Sehun’un titremesini hissetti. “Küçük çıkıntın çok sevimli bebeğim.” Kai, Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı ve ensesini öptü.

“Nini?”

“Hm?”

“Odhununu popomdha hisssedhebiliyorum.”

Kai kolunu Sehun’un etrafında sıkılaştırdı. “Odunumu küçük deliğinde ister misin? Eğer beni korkutmasaydın yemin ederim seninle arabada sertçe sevişirdim.”

Sehun Kai’in tutuşundan kurtuldu ve şok olmuş bir ifadeyle Kai’ye döndü. “Dhokthor ssseth ve vahşi ssseksssi zthaman geçiremeyeceğimizthi sssöyledhi.” Kai’yi eğitiyormuş gibi parmağını sallıyordu.

Kaş çatarak kollarını Sehun’un beline yeniden sardı ve onu kendine çekti. “Ama sen sert ve vahşiyi seviyorsun.” Aralarında Sehun’un küçük çıkıntısı varken biraz tedirgin ediciydi.

“Gitmeye hazır mıyız?” Kai’in annesi yanında Bayan Oh ile evden çıktı. “Gel, Kai! Gitmemiz lazım!”

“Neden? Ne acelemiz var?”

“Irıne’in şampuanıyla yapıştırıcıyı değiştirdim ve az önce duşa girdi. Hemen gitmeliyiz.”

Kai’in dudakları neşeyle kıvrıldı. “Tüm kıyafetlerini kestim!”

“Biliyorum! Sabah sızlanarak ağlıyordu ve benden bir bluz istedi ama ona bluzu inek sidiğine bulayıp kuruttuktan sonra verdim.” Annesinin ağzı kulaklarındaydı ve Kai elini kaldırdığında high-five yaptılar. “Biz belayız!”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Bu benim, Sthehun 2 yaşındhayken.” Sehun fotoğraf albümündeki çıplak çocuğu işaret ederek söyledi, koltukta Kai’in yanında uzanıyordu ve Kai’in bir kolu üzerindeydi. Kai’in tek düşündüğü Sehun’dan yayılan tatlı mı tatlı çilek kokusuydu ve durmadan Sehun’un ensesine ve boynuna öpücükler konduruyordu.

“Neden neredeyse tüm fotoğraflarda çıplaksın?”

“Annem kıyafethlerdhen nefreth eththiğimi sssöyledhi. Bebekken bile şook ssseksssiymişim.”

“Kahretsin, bu çok seksi.” Kai parmağını resme bastırdı; emeklerken dişleri arasında kırmızı bir topu ısıran Sehun’un bebek versiyonunun resmiydi.

“Biliyorum, Nini! Ben şoook şekeeeeeeeer bir bebekmişim. Hala şekerim, dheğil mi Nini?”

Kai dilinin ucunu Sehun’un kulağının arkasında gezdirdi ve kulak memesini nazikçe emdi. “Daha bile tatlı.”

“Eminim bebek Nini ve Sthehun dhaha dhaha ve dhaha şeker olacaklar. Nedhen biliyor musssun Nini?”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü babaları şoook ssseksssi bir vücudha sssahip.”

Kai bir bacağını Sehun’unkilerin arasına kaydırdı ve Sehun’un omuzlarını öptü. “Beni baştan çıkarma, seni yaramaz tavşancık.”

“Çıkarmıyorum.”

“Hmmmm.” Öpücüklerini Sehun’un çene hattına sürükledi ve Sehun’u uzandırarak üzerine çıktı. “İster misin…” sırıtarak elini Sehun’un tişörtüne soktu ve yanlarını okşadı.

“Nini…” Sehun rahatsız olmuş ve isteksiz görünüyordu. Kai yanağını öpmeye başlayınca bakışlarını Kai’den kaçırdı. “Havamdha dheğilim.”

“Havaya girersin.” Kai mırıldandı ve dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı.

“Nini, annem gelecek.” İnleyerek Kai’yi göğsünden ittirdi.

“Uzun süreceğini söylemişti.” Kai mırıldanırken Sehun’un diğer yanağına kelebek öpücükler konduruyordu.

“Uh… Nini!” bağırdı ve Kai kocaman gözlerle kafasını kaldırdı.

“Ne?”

Sehun süklüm püklüm gülümsüyordu. “Bir ineği thrambolindhen athlathırsssan ne eldhe edhersssin?”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ne?”

“Milksthake!”

“Ney?”

“Tamam, tamam. Çim biçicisi (lawnmower) ile bir inek karşılaşırsssa ne olur?”

“Sehun.” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Çim biçicisssi (lawnmooer)!” kıkırdadı. “OMG! İnekler nedhen New York’a gidher?”

“Neden aniden inekleri düşünmeye başladın?” kaş çatışı derinleşiyordu.

“Müzthikalleri (moosicals) görmek için!” Sehun tişörtünün içindeki Kai’in elini kavradı ve çıkıntısını okşaması için zorladı.

“Hayır, Sehun. Hadi ama. Öpüşüp yaramazlık yapalım.”

“Nini, şu thekerlemeyi sssöylemeye çalışsssana. Yapabilir misssin? I sthaw Sthusthie sthitting in a sthoe sthine sthop. Where she siths she sthines, and where she sthines she siths."

Kai’in ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Sen… resmen nefesimi kestin.”

“Tamam. Bu sssenin gibi amathörler için zthordhu. Şunu dhene: Seth ath Sthainsthbury’sth sthellsth thick socksth.”

Kai Sehun’un duramadan hareket eden dudaklarına ve diline bakıyordu; onu sinir ediyordu. “Sus be!” bağırdı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi.

“Uhmmm!” Sehun karşı çıkarak Kai’in ağzına doğru inliyordu. Kai öpücüğü bozduğunda Sehun’un nefesi kesilmişti. “Pembemsi! Pembemsi!”

Rottweiler havlayarak merdivenlerden indi ve koltuğun yanında Kai’ye korkutucu bir şekilde hırlarken Kai şaşkınlıkla Sehun’un üzerinden kalktı. “Ne bu Sehun?!”

“İsssthemiyorum.” Sehun bağırdı ve oturmak için doğruldu. “Bana dhokunursssan, Pembemsi’ye ssseksssi poponu ısssırmasssını sssöyleyeceğim!”

Ruh hali değişimleri.

Kai iç çekti ve şakaklarını ovdu. “Tamam. Tamam. Peki. Sadece sarılsak, olmaz mı? Eve gitmek istemiyorum henüz.”

Sehun ona kuşkuyla bakıyordu. “Thamam.” Dedi en sonunda. “Ama karnımı öpersssen.”

Kai dudaklarını yaladı, bakışları hemen Sehun’un karnına kaymıştı. “Benim… bebekleri mi… öpmemi istiyorsun?” bebekleri kabul edip etmediğinden emin değildi ama onlara karşı bir şey hissedip hissetmediğinden de emin değildi. Her şey çok tuhaf geliyordu. Orada olmayan birine karşı nasıl sevgi hissedecekti? Hiç karşılaşmadığı birisine.

Sehun tişörtünü kaldırarak süt beyazı karnını ortaya serdi ve uzandı. “Bebekleri öp. Onları uyuth.”

Yutkunarak Kai eğildi ve Sehun’un bacakları arasına yerleşti “Daha sonra bende öpücük alacak mıyım? Senden?”

“Dhüşüneceğim.”

Kai önce çıkıntının kenarını öptü ve omurgasında bir titreme hissetti. Nefesini tutarak kafasını kaldırdı. “Oh.”

“Ne oldhu?”

“Sanırım az önce… titremeleri hissettim.” Mırıldandı ve karnını yeniden öpmek için eğildi. Göğsü aniden yabancı bir hisle dolmuştu.

“Nini?”

Kai bebeklerini öpmeye, Sehun’un karnını tatmaya devam ediyordu. Harika… hissettiriyordu.

“Nini, hayal ethsssene? Uzthun zthmandhır dhüşünüyorum. Ya gerçekthen ama gerçekthen sssevimli, thathlış kedhiciklerimizth olursssa?”

Kai, Sehun’un hayalini düşünemeyecek kadar sevimli çıkıntıyı öpmekle meşguldü.

“Nini, arthık dhurmalısssın. Bebekler uyudhu.”

“Hayır.” Sehun başını ittirmesine rağmen bıkıp usanmadan öpmeye devam ediyordu.

“Nini, dhur.”

“Bırak öpeyim.”

“Ben…Nini…Ben…Bang gi!” bağırdı ve koltuktan kalkarak banyoya koşturdu.


	11. 11.Bölüm

“Neredesin?”

“Yoga center’da.” Annesi hattın öteki ucundan cevap verirken Kai karanlık, boş eve giriyordu.

Kapıyı kilitleyerek ayakkabılarını çıkardı ve koltuğa doğru ilerlemeye başladı. “Ee, ne zaman geleceksiniz?”

“7 gibi sanırım.”

“Hayıy! Yalan sssöylüyorsssunuzth! Eğer böyle othurursssam, bebeklerim nasssıl sssağlıklı olacaklar?! Popomu dhaha dha kocaman yapacak! Dhaha kocaman!” Sehun’un arka plandan bağırdığını duyduğunda koltuğa oturarak bir kolunu gözlerinin üzerine koymuştu.

“Uh… Kai, gitmem lazım.” Annesi mırıldandı.

“Sehun ne yapıyor?”

“Yoga hocasıyla kavga ediyor.”

“Sssapık mısssınızth? Nedhen sssürekli bana dhokunuyorsssunuzth?! Sssizthinle ilgilenmiyorum bayım!”

Kai homurdandı. “Telefonu ona ver anne.”

“Bekle. Bu kötü bir fikirdi gerçekten. Terleyen herkese bağırıyor.”

“Biliyorum. Ağırlık çalıştıktan sonra yanına yaklaşırsam beni köpeğine ısırmakla tehdit ederek bağırdı. basketbol antrenmanından sonra terle kaplandığımı görünce terör estirdi.”

“Sevimli değil mi?” kıkırdadı. “Al. Sehun, Kai seninle konuşmak istiyor.”

“Nini!” Sehun neşeyle bağırdı ve Kai, Sehun’un çocuk gibi sırıttığını görebiliyordu.

“Bebeklerim ne yapıyorlarmış bakayım?”

“Birisssi Yoga yapmaya çalışıyor. Diğer ikisi… babalarını özthlemişler.” Son kısmı söylerken sesi fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı ve Kai dudaklarını yalayarak ellerini gözlerinden çekti. “Ama şook sssesssizthler. Uyumak isssthiyorlar ama onlara izthin vermiyorum.”

“Eve geldiğinde beni ara, tamam mı? Karnını öpmek… istiyorum.”

“Thanrım! Karnıma bu kadhar thakıntılı olmayı bırak Nini.” Kıkırdadı.

“Söz veremem. Ve hocaya çok sıkıntı yaşatma, tamam mı bebeğim?”

“Thamam Nini. Sssen ne yapıyorsssun?”

“Eve yeni geldim.” Suho ile takılmak eğlenceliydi, birkaç kutu bira içmişlerdi ama Kai gününü Sehun’la geçirmeyi tercih ederdi. Sehun’u görmeden bir gün bile geçirememesi inanılmazdı. Ancak, Kai’in annesi Sehun’a günü onunla geçirmesi için ısrar ettiğinde elinden bir şey gelmemişti.

Tüm bu bebek şeysi biraz belirsizdi. Hiç görmediği birisini nasıl seveceğini bilmiyordu ama şimdilik tolerans göstermeyi öğrenmişti. Nasıl hissedeceğine karar vermeyi bebekler gelene kadar beklemeyle karar vermişti. Ancak onların alınmasını istemiyordu. Artık olmazdı. Sehun’u mutlu ederlerken olmazdı.

“Thamam Nini. Güzthelce dhinlen çünkü ben eve geldhiğimdhe bebek Nini ve bebek Sthehun’u thüm gece öpmek zthorundhasssın.”

“Bekliyorum.”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

“Kai! Kai! Jongin, kalksana!” annesinin bağrışları Kai’in sersemleyerek yataktan düşmesine ve gözlerini kocaman açmasına neden olmuştu.

“Ne var?! Ne oldu?!” sersemce etrafına bakarken nefesini tutmuştu. “Ne oldu?!” omzunda bir baskı hissedince sertçe arkasına dönmüştü.

“Sakinleş Kai.” Annesi gözlerini kocaman açarak söyledi. Rahatlamayla iç çekerek ayağa kalktı ve yüzünü ovuşturdu. Uzun, rahatlatıcı bir duştan sonra ne zaman ya da nasıl uyuyakaldığını hatırlamıyordu ama gökyüzü karardığına göre uzun süredir uyuyordu.

“Ne oldu anne? Sehun nerede?”

“Aşağıda. Downton Abbey izliyoruz ve bu acil durum!”

Kai’in ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Bebekler mi geliyor?!”

“Deli misin? O kadar çabuk değil.” Kai’in kafasına vurdu ve kafasını iki yana salladı. “Sehun dondurma istiyor. Ben and Jerry’s. Chunky Monkey!”

“Ne?” saatine çekmecenin üzerinden aldı ve zamanı görünce bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Anne, saat gece 1:45. Bu saatte Chunky Monkey’i nereden bulacağım?!”

“Bilmem ben Kai.” Yüzü ciddileşmişti. “Ama o dondurma istiyorsa, dondurmayı alsak iyi olur yoksa… kıyamet kopacak.”

Kai yüzünü buruşturarak kaşlarını çattı. “Şakayı bırak anne. Ona uyumasını söyle.”

“Hayır! Ona dondurmayı almamız lazım!”

“Evde vanilyalı var. Ona onu ver.”

“Oh hohohohoh.” Alaycı bir şekilde güldü. “Hayır. Chuncky Monkey istiyor, ona Chunky Monkey almamız lazım. 24-saat açık bir dükkan olmalı.”

“Burada yok. Bu saatte bir dondurma için dışarı falan çıkmam ben. Hayatta olmaz.” Yatağa oturdu ama annesi kulağından tutarak kaldırmıştı. “Ow ow ow! Ne yapıyorsun ya?!”

“Sen onu hamile bıraktın! Ona tam iki tane neşe kaynağı verdin. Muhteşem Altın Pipi’ne borçlusun. O yüzden aşermelerinin sorumluluğunu almalısın.”

“Tanrım!” Kai elini ittirdi ve merdivenlerden indiğinde Sehun’un koltukta gözleri televizyondayken top gibi kıvrıldığını gördü. “Sehun!”

“Nini!” Sehun başını kaldırdı ve nefesini tuttu. “Uyanmışsssın!” dizleri üzerine doğruldu ve eğilerek Kai’in tişörtüne asıldı. “Chunky Monkey’e ihthiyacım var.” Pembe dudaklarını bükmüş ve yıldız gibi parlayan gözlerle yalvarıyordu.

“Sana iki tane Chunky Monkey verdim.” Parmağını Sehun’un çıkıntısına dürttü.

“Hayıy! Dhondhurmaya ihthiyacım var. Lüthfen. Lüthfen.”

Kai, Sehun’un yalvaran yüzüyle olduğu yere çakılıp kalmıştı. Tanrım, kediciğin yalvaran-dudak bükmüş suratı Kai’yi nasıl etkisiz hale getireceğini biliyordu. “Sehun, bebeğim, saat çok geç.”

“Öleceğim!” koltuğa kendini bıraktı ve dramatik bir şekilde kolunu alnına yasladı. “Bana Chunky Monkey almak isssthemedhiğine inanamıyorum! Bendhe Alesth’dhen issstherim o zthaman!”

“Hayır!” Kai bağırdı. “Tamam tamam. Kes oynamayı. Gidip Chunky Monkey’ini arayacağım.”

“Hızlı ol!” emretti, otururken ifadesi çatılmıştı. “Ssseni beklerken Mountain Baby’yi izthleyeceğim. O yüzthdhen şook geç kalma.”

“Downton Abbey.”

“Kış.” Elini sallayarak Kai’ye gitmesini işaret ediyordu. “Kış.”

Kai inledi ve anahtarlığa sürükledi ayaklarını. “Anne!” bağırdı.

“Geliyorum!” annesi hızla merdivenleri inerek boynuna bir atkı doladı.

“Daha kaç kez bunu yapacak?” evden çıkarlarken kısık sesle sordu.

“Bilmiyorum. Ama bu gece tüm şehri dolaşmak zorundayız.” Kaş çattı.

“Tanrım. Beş dakika daha dayanamam buna.”

“Düşündüğünden daha çabuk bitecek oğlum.” Merdivenlerken inerken Kai’in saçlarını okşadı. “Sana hamileyken sirke içerdim. Ve turşu, aman tanrım. Turşuyu çok severdim.”

“Sen turşudan nefret edersin.”

“Ama sen seviyorsun.” Sırıttı. “O zamanlar bir gece turşumuz bitmişti ve babam bana turşu almak için her yeri gezmişti, yoksa beni ve klozeti tüm gece çekmek zorunda kalacaktı. Ve ne oldu biliyor musun? Seni kucağına aldığı ilk an baban bunları yaptığına çok memnundu.”

Kai homurdanarak arabaya girdi. “Aynı şekilde hissedeceğimden şüpheliyim.”

“Böyle olma Kai. O seni seviyor. Ama bir şeyden eminim. Sen babandan çok daha iyi bir baba olacaksın.”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Uzun zamanlarını almıştı. Kai annesinin bebekler doğana kadar yanında kalmak istemesine minnettardı yoksa hapı yutmuş olurdu. Bir Sehun ona bu kadar işkence ediyorsa, üç tanesini bir hayal edin!

“Anne!” dükkândan eli boş çıkarken bağırdı. Yine. Onuncu seferiydi.

“Buldun mu?!” annesi dükkanın diğer kapısından çıkarken bağırdı.

“Hayır! Cherry Garcia buldum sadece.” nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışırken mırıldandı ve annesi de çok yorgun görünüyordu. “Diğer caddede bir tane daha dükkan var. Bakalım mı?”

Kafasını hızla sallayarak arabaya koşturdular. Bu çok uzun ve yorucu bir gece olmuştu. Hepsi lanet olası Chunky Monkey yüzündendi.

Kai lanet dondurmayı son dükkanda bulduğu için şans yıldızına teşekkür etmek zorundaydı. O anda annesi ve kendisi umut ve zaferle gülmüşlerdi. Deli gibi bağırarak kutlama yaparken annesi kucağına atlamıştı ve bir süre çılgınlarcasına gülerek zıplamışlardı. Daha sonra Kai geri çekilerek boğazını temizledi. “Tamam. Eve gidelim. Doğduklarında o bebekleri cezalandıracağım. Küçük popolarına şaplak atacağım.”

“Kai!” annesi korkmuş bir halde nefesini tuttu.

Kai gülerek kolunu annesinin beline doladı ve onu kendine çekerek arabaya sürükledi. “Şaka yapıyorum anne.”

Kai eve olabildiğince hızla gitmeye çalışıyordu. İki saat olmuştu ve Sehun’un aşermesinin geçip geçmediğinden emin değildi. Ya çileden çıksaydı?!

“Sehun!” eve dalarak bağırdı ve Sehun’un koltukta huzurla uyuduğunu görünce kalbi teklemişti.

“Ney…?” annesi iç çekerek parmaklarını dağılmış saçlarında gezdiriyordu. “Aw. Uyumuş. Shh. Gürültü yapma ve onu yatağına götür.”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı; elinde tuttuğu dondurmayı duvara fırlatası vardı. Ama sonra annesi dondurmayı elinden aldı. Dişlerini sıkarak Kai koltuğa yöneldi ve Sehun’u kucağına aldı. “Hmm ngh.” Sehun inildedi ve Kai’in boynuna kolunu atarak tatlıca mırıldandı. “Ni…nih.” Kai onu yukarıya taşırken burnunu Kai’in göğsüne sürttü.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonraki bölümde zamanda ilerleyeceğiz biraz ;))


	12. 12.Bölüm

“Yarın geceki mezuniyet partisine gelecek misin?”

“Bilmiyorum dostum.” Kai yorgunlukla iç çekti.

“Bebeklerini mezuniyete getirecek misin?” Suho kıkırtısını bastırmaya çalışarak sordu.

“Tabiki.  Nasıl bir soru bu?” mırıldanarak merdivenlerden çıkıyordu. Saat 11’i geçmişti ve 5 saattir doğru düzgün bir koltuk görmemişti kıçı. “Annem burada değil. O yüzden onları getirmek zorundayım.”

“Ne yapıyorlar?”

“O küçük şeytanlar mı? Uyuyorlardır. Umarım.” Merdivenlerin sonuna vardığında boynunu oynattı ve yatak odasına ilerledi.

“Onlara ne zaman isim koyacaksın gerçekten?  Doğduklarından beri aylar geçti.”

“Bilmiyorum. Sehun onlara şimdilik bebek Nini ve bebek Sthehun demek istiyor ve bende onlara Şişko ve Dobişko diyorum. Öyle yani.” Suho telefondan görebiliyormuş gibi omzunu silkti. Sehun’un yanında o gibi huzurla uyuyan bebeklerle yatakta uyuduğunu görünce kapının girişinde durakladı. Üçü de karınları üzerinde uzanmıştı, başları sola dönüktü ve ellerini yüzlerinin yanına koymuşlardı. Kai önündeki görüntüyü nefesi kesilerek izliyordu. Şişko’nun sağ ayağı bir anlığına titreşmişti ve o anda Dobişko’nun sol ayağı da titreşti. Koyun yününden çorapları kendileri gibi kabarıktı. Sehun’un üzerinde her zamanki gibi sadece baksır ve Kai’in büyük boy basketbol forması vardı; ikizler ise mavi, kuzu pijamalarını giymişlerdi ve başlarına kuzu kulaklı başlığını geçirmişlerdi. Kai gülümsemesini bastırdı ve fısıldadı. “Suho, kapatıyorum şu anda.”

“Neden?”

Kai aramayı sonlandırırken cevap vermedi ve sessizce odaya girdi. Bu onun şansıydı. Bebekler uyuyordu. Belki de Sehun’dan yalnız biraz zaman çalabilir ve onu delicesine öpebilirdi. Sehun zoru oynasa bile bu gece şanslı olabilirdi. Bir dizini yatağa yasladı ve Sehun’un saçlarına dokunmak için elini kaldırdı ama o dokunamadan, Şişko’nun kafası kalkmıştı ve Kai gözleri kocaman bir halde olduğu yerde donmuştu. Şişko gözlerini uykulu bir şekilde kırpıştırarak emziğini emerken bebeğe korkuyla bakıyordu. “Kahretsin.” Kısık sesle mırıldandı ve doğrularak Sehun’dan uzaklaştı.

“Nh…kkh…khh…” Şişko inledi ve emziğin ağzından düşmesine neden oldu; elleri üzerine düşerek Kai’ye doğru emeklemeye başladı.

“Hayır, hayır.” Kai parmağını Şişko’ya uzatarak sessizce emretti. “Uyu çabuk.”

Bebek uykulu gözlerle Kai’ye ulaşmak için Sehun’un sırtının üzerinden emekliyordu. “Muh muh.” Sehun titrerken bebek mırladı. Kai düşmeden önce bebeği Sehun’un sırtından aldı ve kardeşinin yanına yatırdı.

“Uyu.” Emziği yeniden bebeğin ağzına verdi.

Şişko, Dobişko’ya döndü ve üzerine tırmanmaya çalıştı. Dobişko uyandığı anda kıyamet kopmuştu. İkisi de elleri üzerine düşmüş Kai’ye bakarak sertçe emziklerini emiyorlardı ve Kai’in Sehun’a ulaşmasını engelliyorlardı. Annelerini kurttan korumaya çalışan kuzu gibi görünüyorlardı. Kai derince iç çekti ve yatağın kenarına oturdu. Dobişko yavaşça Kai’in kucağına çıktı ve minik poposunu güzelce yerleştirdi. Kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı ve emziği ağzındayken ona gülümsedi. Minik elleri Kai’in tişörtüne yapışmıştı. Kai arkasına baktığında Şişko'nun Sehun’a doğru emeklediğini ve yanına uzanarak onu uyandırmak için Sehun’un kolunu dürttü. “Eekey. Eekey.” Ağzında emiğiyle mırıldanırken Sehun’un kolunu minik eliyle ittiriyordu. Şeker. Şeker. Sehun’un bebeklere öğrettiği ilk kelimeydi. Onlara öğretmesine gerek yoktu. Onlara söylediği tek kelime buydu.

Yumuşak bir öğürme sesi Kai’in dikkatini yeniden Dobişko’ya çevirmişti ve o neler olduğunu kavrayamadan bebek kusmuğu eşofmanını kaplamıştı. “Dobişko!”

“Nini?!” Sehun bağırdı ve Kai bağırarak Dobişko’yu yatağa bırakırken baldırındaki kusmuğa iğrenerek bakıyordu. “Ne oldhu?!”

“Senin bebeğin! Tanrım!”

Kai kızgınca ona dönünce bebeğin gözleri yaşlarla ıslanmıştı. Alt dudağı sarkarken tombul yanağından bir damla yaş düştü. “Bhangeee.” Kai’in baldırındaki kusmuğu işaret ederek mırıldandı ve başını kaldırıp yeniden Kai’ye bakmıştı. “Bhangi…” Kai onu sakinleştiremeden ağlamaya başladı. Ağlarken alt dudağı sarkmıştı ve parmağı hala Kai’in kirli pantolonunu işaret ediyordu.

“Sssorun dheğil. Sssorun dheğil, bebek Sthehun.” Sehun bebeği kucağına aldı ve göğsüne yaslayarak sırtını pışpışlamaya başladı. Kai kusmuk yere dökülmesin diye elleriyle tutarak ayağa kalkarken Dobişko yaşlı gözleriyle ona bakıyordu.

“Bhangi!” Dobişko parmağını Kai’in pantolonuna işaret ederek yeniden hıçkırdı ve yüzünü Sehun’un omzuna gömdü.

“Hayıy, hayıy. Bebeğim. Üzthülme. Baba ssseni aztharlamayacak.”

Kai banyoya giderken iç çekebilmişti sadece.

“Nini, çabuk gel ve onu öp. Ağlıyor.”

“Tamam Sehun. Tamam.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak mırıldandı.

Bebekler doğduğunda her şeyin iyi olacağını umuyordu bir de…


	13. 13.Bölüm

 

**_*Flashback*_ **

_İnanın ya da inanmayın, Kai her zaman bunu yapmak istemişti. Ne kadar romantik görünse de, bu her erkeğin hayaliydi. Çatıda uzanmak ve sevgilisiyle beraber gece göğünde parlayan yıldızları seyretmek._

_“Nini.” Sehun fısıldayarak burnunu Kai’in göğsüne gömdüğünde Kai Sehun’un ince bedenindeki kolunu sıkılaştırdı. Çıkıntısı Kai’in karnını dürtüyordu ve Kai sadece sevgilisiyle değil, tüm ailesiyle olduğu gerçeğiyle otomatikman gülümsemişti. “Eve githmem lazthım.” Mırıldandı ve başını kaldırarak dudaklarını Kai’in çenesine bastırdı._

_“Olmaz.” Kai sertçe söyledi. “Kal.”_

_“Annem karnıma Vastheline sssürmek için erken gelmemi sssöyledhi.”_

_Kai Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve onu nazikçe çatıya uzanması için ittirdi. Başparmağını Sehun’un alt dudağında gezdirdikten sonra öptü. “Ben yapayım.”_

_Sehun kıkırdadı. “Karnını ovmak mı isssthiyorsssun?”_

_“Bu gece kal?” Sehun’un yıldızların altında parlayan gözlerine bakarak sordu. “Ayrıca bebeğim… bizde bir aile olmalıyız, değil mi?”_

_Sehun avucunu Kai’in göğsünden yukarı sürüklerken dudağını ısırıyordu. “Bendhe isssthiyorum Nini. Ama annen ve annem dhedhi ki ben…”_

_“Ne dediler?”_

_“Ssseni… sssthressse sssokmamalıymışım.”_

_Kai homurdandı. “Neden beni strese sokacaksın?”_

_“Çünkü… bilmiyorum, öyle dhedhiler. Ama belki dhe eğer kedhicik olurlarsssa bebekleri yemendhen korkuyordhurlar.”_

_“Ne?!”_

_“Gerçekthen.” Sehun ciddiyetle konuşuyordu, gözlerini büyütmüştü. “Bunu dhuymuşthum. Baba kedhi her zthaman yavru kedhicikleri yemeye çalışıyor.”_

_“Pekala.” Kai kıkırdadı. “Ben baba KEDİ değilim.” Burnunu Sehun’un boynuna gömdü ve genç olanın kıkırdayarak kıvranmasına neden oldu._

_“Gıdhıklanıyorum Nini! Dhur!”_

_Kai başını kaldırdı ve gülümseyerek dudaklarını öptü. “İçeri geçelim. Bebeklerin uyuduğu küçük karnına Vaseline süreceğim.”_

_Sehun güldü. “Ne zthamandhan beri bu kadhar şeker bir baba oldhun sssen?!”_

_“Hey, deniyorum, tamam mı?” Kai ona neler olduğunu bilmiyordu ama gün geçtikçe Sehun gözüne daha çekici gelmeye başlamıştı. Ve küçük karnı da öyle. “Sehun, söz veriyorum. Ben elimden geleni yapacağım ve en iyi baba olacağım.”_

_Sehun parmağını Kai’in saçlarında gezdirdi ve dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirmişti. “Sssen zthathen öylesssin Nini. Ben sssadhece… ben sssadhece… sssenin… hiç…githmemeni…. isthiyorum.”_

_“Sehun, ben hiç gitmeyeceğim.”_

_“Ya bebekleri sssevmezthsssen?” kaş çatmıştı._

_“Kapa çeneni tamam mı? Bana bu kadar mı güveniyorsun? Ben sorunlardan kaçan tipte biri değilim Sehun.”_

_“Ama—“_

_“Seni seviyorum. Sen çocuklarımı taşıyorsun. Ve otomatikman onları da seviyorum. Her şey… yolunda. Düşündüğümden daha iyi. Annem yardım ediyor. Ve sen…” o anda Sehun çabalarına övgü yağdıracak bir şeylerin gelmesi umuduyla gülümsedi. Pekala, Kai bir sürü övgü yağdırmalıydı. Sehun’un saçlarını alnından çekti ve yanağını öptü. “Bebeklerle ilgilenmen… bunu hiç beklemiyordum. Doktorların belirttiği gibi sağlıklısın. Spor yapıyorsun. Bebekler için bunu çok ciddiye alıyorsun. Sen… eşi benzeri olmayansın Sehun. Bebekler doğduğunda bana ihtiyaçları olacaklarından şüpheliyim.”_

_“Olabilir.” Kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı. “Ama bebek Nini ve bebek Sthehun’un sssana ihthiyacı var.”_

_“Ve bende onların yanında olacağıma söz veriyorum. Olamasam bile, anneme her zaman yanında olmasını söyleyebilirim.”_

_“Biliyorum. Annem şook iyi birisssi. Onun gibi bir kaynanayı hak eththiğime inanamıyorum.”_

_Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Sehun anında kızarmıştı._

_“Affedheysssin.” Bakışlarını kaçırarak mırıldandı._

_“Hayır. Hayır. O…. Senin kaynanan. Müstakbel yani.”_

_“Gerçekten mi?”_

_“Gerçekten.”_

_♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_

_“Kai!”_

_Kai ağzı patates dolu bir halde kafasını kaldırarak annesine baktı ve bir kaşını kaldırdı._

_“Baban.” Ağzını oynatarak telefonu uzattı ama Kai kaşlarını çatarak kafasını iki yana salladı. “Konuşmak istiyormuş.”_

_“Burada olmadığımı söyle.” Seslice homurdandı._

_Annesinin yüzü düşerken gözlerini devirdi. “Baban duydu bunu.”_

_“Güzel.” Omuz silkerek ağzına yeniden kaşık dolusu patates tıktı._

_“Alo, yemek yiyor şu anda. Daha sonra seni aramasını sağlarım.” Aramayı sonlandırdı ve bir sandalye çekerek masaya oturduktan sonra Kai’in kafasına vurdu. “Mezuniyetten sonraki planların hakkında konuşmak istiyordu.”_

_“Birkaç ay var daha anne.”_

_“Kai senden şüphem yok ama çok yakında ikizlerin olacak. Ve en sonunda ‘o’ soruyu Sehun’a sormak zorundasın.”_

_Kai neredeyse patatesinde boğuluyordu. Öksürürken annesine sertçe bakıyordu. “Çok yakın bir zamanda olmayacak anne. Nereye varmaya çalışıyorsun?”_

_“Pekala… baban şirkete girmeni istiyor.”_

_Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Deli misin? hayatta olmaz!” ayağa kalktı ve tezgaha giderken annesi peşinden geldi._

_“Sanatı ve basketbolu sevdiğini biliyorum ama bir şans vermelisin. Bebeklerinin hatırına.”_

_“Birisinin hatırına nefret edeceğim bir şeyi yapmayacağım, tamam mı?” tabağı lavaboya bıraktı ve annesinin yanından geçti._

_“Kai.” Annesi kaşlarını çatarak iç çekti. “Babanın parasıyla daha ne kadar geçinmeyi düşünüyorsun?!”_

_“Bunun neresi yanlış? Pisliğini temizlemek için suratımıza tonlarcasını fırlatıyor zaten, o yüzden neden olmasın?”_

_“Çocuklarını dedelerinin parasıyla mı yetiştirmek istiyorsun?”_

_Annesinin sözleri kulaklarında çınlarken Kai hızını artırdı. Burnundan soluyarak merdivenleri tırmanıyordu; dikkatini dağıtacak bir şey olmasını umuyordu. Neden Sehun’un işi bu kadar uzun sürmüştü? Duş alacağını söylemişti ama bir saati geçmişti. Kai odaya girdiğinde Sehun’un boy aynasının önünde homurdanarak ve inleyerek gömleğini düğmeleme çalıştığını gördü. Kai’in gömleğini. “Buna inanamıyorum bebeklerim. Babanızthın gömleğini giymeme izthin verin!” aynadaki karnına bakarak söyleniyordu. “Arthık babanızthın kıyafethleriyle uyuyamıyorum ve hepsssi sssizth iki şişko kedhicik yüzthündhen. Yaramazth bebekler, aynı babaları!” göbeğindeki düğmeleri iliklemekten vazgeçerek iç çekti. Sırıtarak Kai ona yaklaştı ve kollarını Sehun’un beline doladığında onu korkutmuştu. “Nini!” nefesini tuttu ve Kai ensesini öpünce titredi._

_“Sorun var gibi görünüyor, huh?”_

_Sehun’un dudakları büzülürken karnını okşuyordu. “Arthık kıyafethlerini çalıp giyemiyorum.”_

_“Onları azarlamamı ister misin?”_

_Sehun sırıtarak kafasını salladı ve Kai’in uzaklaşarak yatağa uzandı. Kai odasındaki görüntüyle iç çekebilirdi. Sehun’u geceleri burada kalmaya ikna etmek için odasını yeniden dekore etmişti; beyaza boyamış, koltukları değiştirmiş ve ikisine alan sağlaması için büyük boy bir yatak almıştı. Ama çoğu zaman sıcakladığında Sehun ya Kai’yi yataktan atıyor ya da Kai’ye yerde veya koltukta uyumasını söylüyordu._

_“Gel ve onları aztharla.” Neredeyse baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde mırıldanarak karnını okşadı. Gülümseyen dudaklarını yalayarak Kai yatağa çıktı ve Sehun’un iki yanında diz çökerek gömleği sıyırdı._

_“Onlar…” ellerini karnına koydu ve avucunun altındaki çıkıntıyı hissettiğinde gözlerini kapattı. “Çok…sağlıklı hissettiriyorlar.” Dudaklarını hafifçe karnına bastırdı. “Bebeklerim, appaya zorluk çıkarmayın, tamam mı? O ikiniz için en iyi appa olacak o yüzden onun sözünü dinleyin ve iyi çocuklar olun.”_

_“Nini!” Sehun nefesini tuttu ve Kai elinin altında tekme hareketini hissetti._

_Kendisi de nefesini tutarken Kai başını kaldırdı ve kahkaha attı. “Hissettin mi? Tabiki hissetmişsindir! Tanrım! Seni her zaman böyle tekmeliyorlar mı?”_

_“Kızthdhıkları zthaman sssadhece, sssanırım. Bana isssthedhiğim şeyleri almadhığın zthaman thekmeliyorlar.”_

_“İnatçı bebekler. Aynı appaları gibi.” Kai sırıttı ve onları yeniden öptü._

_“Kai! Çöpü dışarı çıkar!” annesinin aşağıdan bağırdığını gördü ve inleyerek yataktan kalktı._

_“Yakında baba olacağım ama hala annem için çöpü dışarı çıkarıyorum.” Başını iki yana sallayarak gözlerini devirdi. “Geri geleceğim. Ve Sehun. Gömleği iliklemene gerek yok. Güzel görünüyorsun böyle.”_

_Odadan çıkmadan önce gördüğü son şey Sehun’un yanaklarındaki kızarıklıktı. Annesi her zamanki gibi koltukta WWE’yi izliyordu. “Neden şunu izliyorsun anne?”_

_“Çünkü Irene’in göğüslerinden daha sahte ve içimi gıdıklıyor. Ayrıca, üvey babanı alt etmek için bir-iki hareket kaparım belki. Triple H gibi iç çamaşırı giymesine rağmen, biliyorsun. Çok dar. Şu kalçalara bak. Mmmmh.”_

_“Iyy. Iyyy. İğrenç.” Kai yüzünü buruşturarak hemen oradan uzaklaştı._

_Çöpü çıkardıktan sonra içeri girdiğinde Sehun’un merdivenlerde durmuş Kai’ye korkuyla baktığını görünce şaşırmıştı. “Sehun, sorun ne?”_

_Gözleri kocaman hızlı hızlı solurken Sehun konuşmadı._

_“Bebeğim, ne oldu? Anne?”_

_Başını çevirdiğinde Sehun’un şok olmuş ifadesini görmüştü. “Amanın!” bağırarak ayağa kalktı. “Bebekler geliyor! Bebekler geliyor!” çığlık atıyordu. Kai dumura uğramış bir halde Sehun’a döndü._

_Sehun yavaşça kafasını salladı ve yüzü aniden farkındalıkla canlanmıştı._

_“Kahretsin!” Kai tısladı ve hızla merdivenlere ulaşarak Sehun’u kucağına aldı; annesi yaptığı işi bırakarak arabanın anahtarlarını aldı._

_“İndhir beni Nini. Yürüyebilirim.” Sehun sakin ve dingin bir şekilde emretti._

_Kai gözlerini boş boş kırpıştırdı ve Sehun’u yere bıraktığında Sehun merdivenlerden indi. Biraz yüzünü buruşturuyordu. “Sehun, iyi misin? Neye ihtiyacın var?” Sehun’u evden çıkarırken Kai yaygarayı koparmıştı._

_“Ben iyiyim. Sssakinleş Nini.” Yanakları domates gibi kızarmıştı ve pantolonu ıslaktı._

_“Wow. Olman gerekenden daha sakinsin Sehun.” Annesi Sehun’u arabaya bindirirken söyledi._

_♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_

_“Girebilirsiniz.” Bu tek kelime Kai’in tüm hayatına bedeldi. Hemşirenin yüzünü kavradı ve yanağından öptükten sonra odaya girdi. Odaya girerken annesini arama zahmetine bile katlanmamıştı. Donmuştu, donmuştu, etrafındaki tüm dünya donmuştu Sehun’u yatakta yorgun ve inanılmaz güzel bir şekilde görünce. Kai ayaklarını hareket etmeye zorladı._

_“Sehun.” Sehun’un yüzünü elleri arasına alarak fısıldadı. Sehun’un dudaklarındaki nazik gülümseme… Yüce İsa, Kai o gülümsemeyi korumak için her şeyi yapardı. Eğildi ve dudaklarını birleştirdi._

_Nazik öpücükten geri çekildiğinde, Sehun bileğine tutundu. “Kedhiciklerim olmadhı.” Sırıtarak iç çekti._

_Kai gülerek Sehun’un alnını öptü ve gözlerini beşiklere çevirdi. “Onlar…”_

_“İkisssi şook şeker…. Bebek Nini ve bebek Sthehun.”_

_Kai yatağın etrafından dolandı ve bebekleri başları görünecek kadar bir mesafede beşiklerin önünde durdu. Kalbi göğsünde hızla atmaya başlamıştı. “Uyuyorlar…”_

_“Onlar bebek. Tabiki uyuyacaklar. Kucağına… almayacak mısssın?”_

_Kai tereddütle başını iki yana salladı. “Ya onları incitirsem? Bilmiyorum, sen böyle şeylerde daha iyisin. Tanrım, Rottweiler bakıyorsun ve ona pembe bir tasma bile taktın. Ben hiçbir konuda iyi değilim… seni hamile bırakmanın dışında.”_

_Sehun yumuşak, yorgun bir kıkırtı kaçırdı ağzından. “Onları incithmeyeceksssin. Kucağına al.”_

_“Olmaz Sehun… ben… be…korkuyorum.”_

_“Nini.”_

_“Sehun!” Sehun’un ve Kai’in annesi odaya dalarak Sehun’un yanına koşturdular. Sehun’un annesi ona sarılırken Kai’in annesi bebeklerin yanına koştu. “Aman tanrım, çok güzeller.” Bebeklerden birini kucağına alırken söyledi._

_“Anne, dikkat et!” Kai’in kalbi teklemişti._

_Annesi bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Kai, şuna bak. Muhteşem bir şey.”_

_Kai dudaklarını yaladı, bebekleri kucağına almak istiyordu ama annesi bebeği ona uzattığında kafasını iki yana salladı. “Onu düşürürüm.” Fısıldadı._

_“Bir tane top bile düşürmedin.” Telkin edici bir şekilde gülümsedi ve bebeği uzattı. Titreyen ellerle Kai bebeği almıştı. O an, bebeği göğsüne bastırdığı an, Kai bunun başına gelen en güzel şey olduğunu anladığı andı. Kendisine gülümseyen Sehun’a baktı._

_“Merhaba… küçük Sehun.” Kai derin nefes aldı. “Aferin.” Onu uyandırmamak için sesini olabildiğince kısık tutuyordu. “Appanı yordunuz. Bildiğim kadarıyla onu yormak benim için hep çok zordu.”_

_Annesi ve Bayan Oh gülmeye başlamıştı._

_Kai dudaklarını bebeğin alnına bastırdı; kırılgan küçük bir şey tutuyormuş gibi tutuyordu onu. “Gel. Onu bana ver.” Annesi bebeği ondan almıştı. “Bir tane daha var, unuttun mu?” sırıttı ve bebeği beşiğine koyduktan sonra diğerini kucağına aldı. “Şimdi, uçarı şeyler söyleme bir daha.”_

_Kai kollarını bebeğe doladı ve yutkundu. “Benziyorlar.”_

_“Onlar ikiz Kai. Ne bekliyordun?”_

_“Hayır, demek istediğim, onları nasıl ayırt edeceğim?”_

_“Yakında öğrenirsin oğlum.”_

_Kai uyuyan bebeğe baktı. “Sana benziyorlar Sehun.”_

_♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_

** Günümüz **

“Kim Jongin?” Rektörün yankılanan sesi Kai’yi anılar silsilesinden çıkarmıştı. Her şey aniden çok sessizleşmişti. Kalabalık direkt ona bakıyordu. Yutkunarak Kai etrafına bakındı ve elindeki diplomayı sıktı. Gözleri kalabalıktaki Sehun ve bebeklerine yöneldi. Daha sonra gülümsedi.

Rektör diğer mezunları çağırırken uzun bir iç çekerek sahneden indi. Tören sona ererken Kai gürültülü kalabalığın yanında ayrılarak dışarıdaki ailesinin yanına gitti. “İşte benim oğullarım!” onlara doğru koşturarak bağırdı ve Dobişko’yu bebek arabasından aldı.

“Thebrikler!” Sehun heyecanla bağırdı ve Kai, Sehun’un ensesinden tutarak dudaklarını birleştirdi. İki bebek de kıkırdayıp mırlarken Dobişko, Kai’in yakasına tutunuyordu.

“Buh buh.” Minik elini Kai’in dudaklarına bastırarak mırıldandı ve Kai avucunu öpünce neşeyle gülümsedi.

“İşi kabul edeceğim Sehun.” Dedi Kai. “Babamın önerdiğini.”

“Ne? Gerçekthen mi?!” Kai’in dudaklarını bir kere daha öptü.

“Ve… bebekler isim koyma partisi yapalım. Büyük olanından. Herkesi davet edelim.”

“Nedhen bu kadhar şook heyecanlandhın?! Bu şook şeker!”

“Ekeyy! Ekeyy!” Şişko heyecanla bağırdı ve kıkırdayarak kollarını Kai’ye uzattı. Sehun onu arabadan çıkardı ve Kai, Şişko’yu diğer koluyla kucağına aldı. İkizleri kucağına almak asla açıklayamayacağı bir histi.

“Bana bu hayatı verdiğin için sana hiç teşekkür etmedim Sehun.”

“Eveth. Hiç ethmedhin.” Sehun omuz silkti.

“Ama şimdi edeceğim. Ee… bana taşınmaya ne dersin?”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Nini… cidhdhi misssin sssen?”

“Evet. Aile gibi yaşamamızın zamanı geldi.”

Sehun başını eğerek kendi kendine gülümsedi. “Pembemsi dhe bizthimle yaşayacak. Bebekler onu ssseviyor.”

“Ama Pembemsi beni sevmiyor.”

“Pembemsi’yi isssthiyorum.”

“Tamam. Tamam. Sen, ben, bebekler ve Pembemsi.”


	14. FİNAL

“Sehun?”

Kai bir kolunda Şişko ve diğer eliyle evcil hayvan taşıma çantasını tutarken kapıda donup kalmıştı. Gözleri tüm evi süsleyen beyaz ve altın rengiyle kamaşmıştı.

“Anne?”

“Yukarıdayım!” annesinin üst kattan bağırtısını duydu.

“Eeh puh! Puh!” şişko inleyerek Kai’in kolunda kıpırdanıyor ve çantaya ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. Yavru köpek zayıf bir havlama sesi çıkardı ve bebek sızlandı. “Oof! Oofie.” Kai’ye söyledi ve salyayla parlayan dudaklarını Kai’in yanağına bastırarak parmağıyla havyan çantasını gösterdi.

“Biraz sonra bebeğim.” Kai mırıldandı ve Şişko’nun şakağını öptü. Kai onları oturma odasına taşırken bebek köpek yavrusuna ulaşmaya çalışarak ‘oof’lamaya devam ediyordu. Altın rengi kumaşla süslenmiş iki bebek beşiği pelüş kumrular, güvercinler ve tüylerle kaplanmıştı. Hepsi beyazdan daha beyazdı. Duvarlar sarı LED ışıklarıyla süslenmişti. Wow. Sehun kiraladıkları adamın yardımıyla çok iyi bir iş çıkarmıştı. “Appan nerede bebeğim, huh? Gidip ona bakalım mı Şişko?”

“Oooooofffff!” Kai hayvan çantasını yerde, oturma odasında bırakınca bağırdı ve yüz ifadesi düşmüştü. Yumruğunu Kai’in omzuna vururken bebek sızlanıyor ve inleyerek arkadaki yavru köpeğe bakıyordu.

“Bebeğim, dur. Sehun?”

Bebek Kai’in yüzünü ittirmeye ve tehditkar bir şekilde inledi. “Nnnghhhh!”

“Nini!” Kai yemek odasına girince Sehun bağırdı ve kocaman gülümsedi. Dobişko Sehun’un kollarında uzanmış sütünü içerken Sehun biberonu tutuyordu. “Dhönmüşssünüz. Bebek Nini eğlendhi mi?”

Kai bebeği yemek masasına oturttu ve Dobişko şiddetli bir şekilde biberonu emerken elini kardeşine uzattı. “Onu pet shop’a götürmek bir hataydı.” Kai inledi ve Sehun’un yüzünü tutarak hızlı bir öpücük verdi.

“Nedhen?”

“Yorkillon yavrusuna çok bağlandı. Ve ben yavru köpeği ona almayınca ağlamaya başladı.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ee, sssendhe ona yavru bir köpek mi aldhın?” gözlerinde inanamazlıkla sordu.

Kai bir süre susarak ensesini kaşıdı ve bakışlarını kardeşine dudağını sarkıtmış ve yaşlı gözlerle bakan Şişko’ya çevirdi. Kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı ve Dobişko’yu işaret etti. “Ona da biraz süt ver Sehun. Ağlamaya başlayacak.” Şişko elleri üzerine düştü ve onun için süt dolu biberona doğru emekleyerek yanına oturdu; Kai’ye yavru köpek bakışlarıyla bakarak Kai’den kendisini beslemesini istiyordu.

“Bebeğe yavru bir köpek mi aldhın Nini?!” Sehun yeniden sordu.

“Evet! Şu anda oturma odasında.” Son kısmı mırıldandı.

“Nedhen?!” iki bebek de titrediler ve Sehun’a korkuyla bakarak gerilediler. “Yorkillon mu?! Pembemsi onu çiğ çiğ yiyecek!”

Kai sertleşti. “Lanet olsun, Rottweiler’ını unuttum.”

“Nedhen ağladhı dhiye bir bebeğe yavru köpek aldhın?!”

“Çünkü ben tam bir enayiyim, tamam  mı?!”

“Zthathen iki thane bebeğimizth var. Hayıy, ssseni dhe sssayarsssak üç!”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Ben… bebek miyim?”

“Eveth! Yaramazth bebek.” Sehun hayal kırıklığıyla başını iki yana salladı. “Her zthaman sssızthlanıyor, ağlıyor, benim sssüthüm ve yaramazthlık yapmak gibi şeyler isssthiyorsssun. Baban şook yaramazth birisssi, bebek Sthehun. Ve aynı onun gibi, kardheşin bebek Nini de şook yaramazth. Bak, şook inathçı.” Sehun’un hareket eden dudaklarını ilgiyle izleyen Dobişko’ya söylüyordu; Dobişko’nun dudaklarında ise süt vardı.

“Onun hakkında öyle konuşma.” Kai karşı çıktı. “Bebeğim çok şeker bir kere.”

“Ekeyy!” şişko söyledi ve yeniden biberona bakmaya başladı.

“Ama ben en şekerim.”

Kai iç çekti. “Buna karşı çıkamam, kazanamam da zaten.” Sehun’dan başka bir öpücük çalmak için eğildi. “Dekorasyonlar harika görünüyor bu arada. Her şeyi sana bırakmam konusunda beni zorladığına memnunum.” Kai başta Sehun’un tüm evi pembeye boyayacağı konusunda müphem davrandığını inkar etmemesine rağmen, annesinin bu konuda büyük bir rol oynadığının farkındaydı çünkü annesinin zevki kusursuzdu. “Her şeyi iki saatte halletmişsin.”

“Ben sssüperman’im.” Sehun homurdandı ve biberonu bebekten uzaklaştırdı. Ama bebeğin sırtını ovalamadan önce Dobişko masaya tırmanarak hızla kardeşine emekledi ve üzerine atladı. Birbirlerine sarılarak mırıldanmaya başladılar. Sehun ve Kai ikizlere bir süre baktıktan sonra omuz silktiler. “Şook şekerler. Şeker bebekler yapthım.”

“Evet, onları yaparken ben hiç katkı sağlamadım, değil mi?”

“Thabiki sssağladhın Nini. Küçük oldhukları için benim gibi şekerler. Büyüdhüklerindhe, babaları gibi ssseksssi ve ssserth erkek olacaklar.” Sırıtarak Kai’in kollarını okşuyordu. “Ssseksssi kassslar.” Derince iç çekerek Kai’in karnına yöneldi bakışları. Dobişko hemen Şişko’nun üzerinden çekildi ve Şişko’nun biberonunu almak için hızla emekledi. Biberonu Sehun’a doğru itti ve eliyle Sehun’dan kardeşini beslemesini isteyerek Şişko’yu gösterdi.

“Muh muh.” Mırladı.

“Gel buraya, bebek Nini.” Sehun kollarını açtığında bebek hızla ona doğru emekleyerek Sehun’un kucağına kuruldu; süt için hazırdı. “Nini, ben hala onlara Booki ve Buby ismini koymayı dhüşünüyorum.” Biberonu Şişko’nun ağzına tutarak mırıldandı. Bebek elini kardeşine uzattı ve Dobişko hemen Şişko’nun tombik parmaklarıyla oynamaya başlamıştı.

Kai gergince güldü. “Sehun, bunu konuşmuştuk. Onlara Booki ya da Buby adını koymayacağız.”

“Ama Kim Jaewin ve Kim Daemin kulağa şook çirkin geliyorlar.” Kaş çatarak dudak büktü.

“Oh, Booki ve Buby kulağa çok mu muhteşem geliyor, huh?”

“Sssanırım bu gecedhen ithibaren onlara Jae ve Dae dhiyeceğizth?” biberonla beslerken kollarındaki bebeği sallıyordu. Dobişko’nun kardeşi ne zaman bir şey yese ya da içse her zaman Şişko’nun yanında olması inanılmazdı. Çıngırağını masadan aldı ve Şişko’nun eline verdikten sonra Kai’ye doğru emekleyerek ona kollarını uzattı. Kai bebeği kucağına alarak tombul yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu ve Dobişko başını Kai’in omzuna koyunca –muhtemelen uyuyakalmıştı—sırtını okşamaya başladı.

“Kai!” annesi bağırarak yemek odasına daldı. “Neden evde bir köpek var?!”

“Nini, bebek Nini’ye almış anneciğim.” Sehun şikâyet ettiğinde Kai ona sinsice baktı.

“Sen ne yaptın?! Bu gece isim koyma partisi vereceğiz ve sen eve bir köpek mi getirdin?!”

“O istedi.” Kai bakışlarını kaçırarak mırıldandı.

“Dışarıda uyuyan Sehun’un vahşi köpeğini görmedin mi?”

“Evet, yavru köpeği alırken o aklımdan tamamen çıkmış. Her neyse, çocuklar için iyi bir arkadaş olacak. Gelecek haftadan sonra evde pek olmayacağım çünkü çalışmaya başlıyorum ve bebekler Rottweiler ile oynayamazlar. O yüzden yavru köpek eğlenceleri olacaktır.”

“Yavru köpeğe kim bakacak?”

“Sen.” Kai omuz silkti. “Biraz daha kal anne.”

“Olmaz. Bu patatesleri ne kadar çok sevsem de eve dönmem lazım.” İç çekerek Dobişko’nun dazlak kafasını okşadı. “Büyükannen birazdan burada olur. Ondan kalmasını isteyebilirsin.”

“Yok ben almayayım. Onu son gördüklerinde bebekler ağlamıştı.” Sehun’a döndü. “Sehun, onu yatıracağım.”

Bebeği yukarıdaki bebek odasına taşırken Kai onları bağlayan bir şey olmadan bir aile olarak nasıl yaşayacaklarını merak ediyordu. Tabiki, bebek sahibi olmak başlı başına bir şeydi. Ama Kai, Sehun’un her zaman neyi hayal ettiğini ancak Kai’ye sormaya cesareti olmadığını biliyordu. Pembe bir düğün. Kai derin bir nefes alarak uyuyan bebeği beşiğine yatırdı. Bebek battaniyesini küçük, tombul bedenini örterek Dobişko’nun başını okşadı. “Seni seviyorum, Jae.” Fısıldadı ve bebeğin başını öptü.

“Nini.” Sehun kollarındaki uykulu gözleri ve ayrık dudaklarıyla her an uyuyacak olan Şişko’yla alçak sesle seslendi. Kai bebeği Sehun’dan aldı ve onu Dobişko’nun yanına yatırdı.

“İşte benim yaramaz oğlum.” Mırıldandı ve aynı battaniyeyi onun üstüne örttüğünde Sehun’un kollarını beline doladığını hissetti. Ona döndüğünde Sehun gülümsüyordu ve başını Kai’in omzuna yasladı.

“Şook güztheller. Onlara bu sssabah dhenizthci kıyafethi giydhirdhim. Dhenizthci şapkalarıyla şook şekerlerdhi.”

Kai sırıttı ve burnunu Sehun’un saçlarına gömdü. Bebeklere bulabildiği her kıyafeti giydiriyordu. Kediler, köpekler, ayıcıklar, balerinler, kurbağalar, kuzular, itfaiyeciler, aşk tanrıları, tavşancıklar, Tweedledum ve Tweedledee ve daha nicesi. Şimdi de denizciler.

“Tamamen sana benziyorlar Sehun.” Kai iç çekti.

“Ben öyle düşünmüyorum.” Annesinin yorumu Sehun ve Kai’yi korkutmuştu ve arkalarını döndüler. Annesi sırıtarak kollarını Sehun ve Kai’in etrafına doladı ve aralarına girdi. “Bence bana benziyorlar.”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırarak bebeklere baktı. “Belki… birazcık?” onlara daha yakından baktı. “Yüce İsa, anne. Hiç fark etmemiştim. Sana benziyorlar.”

Sehun gülümseyerek Kai’in omzuna yasladı. “Ben mutlu bir neneyim, tamam mı?” Sehun’u grup kucaklaşması için kendine çekti. “İkinizin evlenip sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşamanız gerekiyor sadece.”

Sehun’un yanakları domates gibi kızarırken Kai’ye utangaç bir şekilde bakıyordu ve Kai de kızararak sırıtışını sakladı. “Kıztharıyor, anneciğim. Şook şeker.”

“Kızarıyor mu?! Hani nerede? Bakayım Kai!”

“Ne?! Hayır, kızarmıyorum ben! Siz kızarıyorsunuz!” Kai ikisi de iterek başını iki yana salladı. “Hazırlanın. Birkaç saatimiz kaldı. Anne, Chanyeol ve Irıne’i davet ettin, değil mi?”

“Evet. Davet zarflarına biraz ölü hamam böceği eklemiştim.”

 

 

_**The END.** _

__

 

 


End file.
